Unconditional Loyalty
by FloralLover
Summary: Kurapika is a Kurutanian beauty but keeps it a secret for his and Pairo's safety, he's also the bookworm that doesn't fit in among the towns people, and Leorio is the cursed prince all thanks to his own attitude. Both are from different worlds, yet they suffer from the same feeling of isolation. A parody of Disney's Beauty & The Beast. AU setting. YAOI
1. Cursed Prince

**Unconditional Loyalty  
**

**Summary: Kurapika is a Kurutanian beauty but keeps it a secret for his and Pairo's safety, he's also the bookworm that doesn't fit in among the towns people, and Leorio is the cursed prince all thanks to his own attitude. Both are from different worlds, yet they suffer from the same feeling of isolation. A parody of Disney's Beauty &amp; The Beast. Alternate Universe setting.  
**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own anything of the Disney franchise, and I don't even own Togashi sensei's wonderful works for the Hunter X Hunter anime and manga. This is purely for fan entertainment, and to fulfill my craving for writing a Leorio and Kurapika centered fanfic.**_

_**Warning: YAOI. If you're against homosexual relationships, or simply didn't like the idea of Leorio and Kurapika together as a pairing, this fanfic is not for you. Also some mild language and sexual content. Last but not least, this is somewhat a parody of Disney's Beauty &amp; The Beast but with slight changes to better compromise with the Hunter X Hunter's characters personalities and signature traits.**_

**Pairings: Leorio and Kurapika, slight Pokkles and Ponzu.  
**

* * *

Once upon a time, in a faraway land where nature's beauty was left untouched by mankind, a young prince lived in a shining castle. His name was Leorio Paladiknight, who was tall built with a rather masculine physique and short black hair that ensembles on a angled, square-shaped face, rather handsome looking if not at least above average.

Although he had everything his heart desired, the prince was spoiled, selfish, bad mannered, with a terrible temper to boot. Being the orphaned prince of this castle where both of his parents had died from a mysterious plaque ever since he was only 12, it is no wonder that he had grew up into the kind of man that he is today, and no one, not even the elders that lived in the castle with him, could ever reprimand his behavior.

''Mito! For the last God-forsaken time, this tea is too hot! Bring me another cup of tea and make sure that its right this time!'' yelled Prince Leorio and poor Mistress Mito, who works as the castle's serving lady, had to rush towards the kitchen again, with a panicked look on her sweat-ridden face.

Not even Pokkles, the prince's loyal butler, could be spared from his temper and spoiled requests.

''Are you trying to humiliate me again Pokkles?!''

Pokkles would tremble in fear, as he hurriedly puts away all of his sets of arrows and his trusted bow, and bowed down to apologize, ''F…forgive me master, I can't help it when I can do a good aim even with my eyes closed. P…perhaps we could play something el…''

Pokkles could never finish his sentences as he was punched in the face by Prince Leorio.

As expected, on the 3rd of March, every maid, servant, and as the matter of fact, everyone else who works in the castle, tries their best to entertain the dark-haired prince when his 18th birthday came. So far, none of them has any luck with making him at least smile. Everyone had gathered around the prince who sits on his throne while yawning in boredom, waiting for the next gentleman or lady to present him a gift that he might like.

But then, when the night came, an old beggar woman came to the castle and offered Prince Leorio a single rose in return for shelter from the bitter cold, for it is already winter in this land.

''Excuse me your Highness, please if you may, let me in, who had nothing that is made of gold or silver with me. I am awfully poor and I don't even have a place to stay during this winter…''

''Oh shut up and tell me what could I get for helping an old wench like yourself?''

In her wrinkly, boney hands, she held a rose, and the prince did wonder for a second how did it remain fresh after being carried around in the harsh winter by this old woman.

Prince Leorio rudely looked at the old woman from top to toe, who wore nothing but a ragged hooded robe. Repulsed by her haggard appearance, the prince sneered at the gift and turned the old woman away, but she warned him not to be deceived by appearances, for beauty is found within.

''Careful my dear boy, this rose is much more than you think it is.''

''You will have to call me with a higher honorific title you ugly wench! No peasant calls me a boy and gets away with it!''

''Oh but even if you are the prince, you are, after all still a boy…''

''Challenge me again and I will put an end to your bloody misery! The name's Prince Leorio! PRINCE LEORIO! You got it?!''

And when he dismissed her again, the old woman's ugliness melted away, with shining colorful lights that surrounds her whole being, to reveal a beautiful enchantress.

Prince Leorio instantly regretted that he had been rude to this enchantress, for he feared what she might do to him. Prince or not, he is powerless against magic.

The prince tried to apologize, but it was too late, for she had seen that there was no love in his heart.

''Your heart is hard as stone, and thus I shall punish you for the many sins you needed to atone.''

''NO! PLEASE, FORGIVE ME DEAR LADY! I DIDN'T KNOW ANY BETTER!''

And as punishment, she transformed him into a hideous beast, with fur all over his body and in place of perfectly aligned teeth is now razor sharp canine teeth's that peeks out from each side of his lips. Leorio screamed in horror as he saw how his own hands had become a pair of animal-like paws.

The enchantress placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. It wasn't long before the now monstrous looking prince saw that everyone he knew and grew up with had turned into enchanted objects. And with that, the enchantress had vanished into thin air while her voice echoes in the dark night sky ''Unless you found someone who loves you for who you are, before the rose's last petal drops, you and the rest of the people in this cursed castle will never become humans again.''

Ashamed of his monstrous form, Prince Leorio, who is now the Beast, concealed himself inside his castle, with a magic mirror as his only window to the outside world. The Beast was somewhat grateful that he had still kept his family's heirloom which is the magic mirror that has been within the Paladiknight family for generations.

The rose she had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom until his twenty-first year. If he could learn to love another, and earn his or her love in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, he would be doomed to remain a beast for all time. As the years passed, he fell into despair, and lost all hope, for who could ever learn to love a beast?

The Beast smashes everything that he could ever find in his room, including portrait paintings of himself when he is still human, with a feeling of hopelessness and frustration swept all over him. With a tired sigh after his act of rampage, he asks himself ''Who would even want to talk to me at this point, let alone try to love me? It would take a miracle for someone to even approach this cursed castle…''

* * *

I needed reviews, and also if you think I also needed well-meant criticism, feel free to give some... I'll update in the next few days if I felt that this fanfic will go in the right direction... I hope that no one minds that I used a Disney parody for this...^^


	2. The Misfit Beauty

**Unconditional Loyalty**

**Summary: Kurapika is a Kurutanian beauty but keeps it a secret for his and Pairo's safety, he's also the bookworm that doesn't fit in among the towns people, and Leorio is the cursed prince all thanks to his own attitude. Both are from different worlds, yet they suffer from the same feeling of isolation. A parody of Disney's Beauty &amp; The Beast. Alternate Universe setting.**

_**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own anything of the Disney franchise, and I don't even own Togashi sensei's wonderful works for the Hunter X Hunter anime and manga. This is purely for fan entertainment, and to fulfill my craving for writing a Leorio and Kurapika centered fanfic.**_

_****Pairings: Leorio and Kurapika, slight Pokkles and Ponzu.****_

* * *

_**Author's Note: It's so tough to keep up with this fanfic lately, as it means having to watch Disney's Beauty &amp; The Beast while babysitting my son and also doing some chores/cleaning. I'm a full time working mother so it means only to have free time to think of ideas for the next chapters and to pick out which HXH characters would play the roles of B&amp;TB's characters without making them seemed too out of place or OOC… **_

_**I'm also trying my best to make sure the fanfic's storyline won't be in the same direction as B&amp;TB by 100% so some of the song's lyrics and character background have been altered… **_

_**Oh before I forget, if you see the text fonts in the Italic format, it means someone is singing… ^^**_

* * *

Passing through the forest that gives an air of danger where wild animals would lurk in darkness, and feast on anything that is alive, lies a river, and as soon as this river is crossed, a pave way could be seen. Known by many, this pave way will eventually lead towards a small town. Most of the town's buildings and houses are built from rustic looking wood, signifying that majority of the people living there are not abundantly wealthy, most probably they consist of peasant farmers and hard labor workers.

A rooster crows as usual to announce this humble, small town that it is almost morning, proudly perched on a window sill of a small wooden house its owner lives in. It belongs to none other than this town's newest resident who had just moved in last month, Kurapika.

A short haired blonde boy, with bright and sharp brown colored eyes, and a rather short and petite frame. One would consider him attractive albeit simple looking in his choice of attire, which is a light blue colored button up shirt, with a black vest to compliment it, and dark brown trousers. In fact it is fair to say that he is so beautiful that anyone could easily mistaken him for a girl if it wasn't for his obvious male attire.

Rumors have spread among the townsfolk that he, along with his best friend, another boy named Pairo had decided to live in this provincial town after their own village that resides in an unknown rural land, got destroyed by a mysterious group of criminals. Most would have figured that this means the two boys had become orphans or refugees, so with this knowledge in the townsfolk's minds, its best to just let them stay here in order to live a peaceful life.

Some of them had tried to start conversations with both Kurapika and Pairo when they first moved in. However with the two of them only speak out a few things about themselves and none about their birth village that no longer exist on the face of the Earth, they decided to let it pass, assuming that both of them might not want to remember some unwanted events. But at the same time, Kurapika and Pairo's presence whenever they visit the town's main marketplace had also made the townsfolk felt awkward due to the rare personalities each boy possessed.

It is well known that Pairo had inspired to be the world's greatest inventor, despite having a poor eyesight and weak legs, while Kurapika is the infamous beauty but a bookworm, who dreamed of having an adventure. Or to be more precise, according to Kurapika himself, the '_outside world where myths and magic are a reality'_.

It's not that the people of this provincial town don't appreciate knowledge or hobbies of other people, they are just not used to seeing young boys being passionate and even aimed to live differently from everyone else. Most of the lads here aimed to either inherit their parent's business, or just be an average man with a simple job and then gets himself a wife. So any chance of the townsfolk being understanding and genuine friends towards the both of them are slim to none.

As soon as Kurapika finishes his daily morning chores, he exits the front door and begins his walk into town. His destination goal would be the town's only bookstore, just like always. In order to make his walk seemed faster and not as dull, he sings to himself.

_Little town, it's a quiet village… Every day, like the one before…_

_Little town, full of little people… Waking up to say…_

''_Ohayou! Ohayou! Ohayou! Ohayou!'_' The townsfolks greets him.

Kurapika spotted Menchi, the town's most famous sushi chef.

_There goes the chef with her rice like always, making the same sushi rolls to sell… Every morning just the same, since the morning that we came, to this poor provincial town..._

Menchi, who saw him then, cheerfully greets him ''Ohayou, Kurapika!''

Kurapika gallops towards her sushi stall and greets back ''Ohayou Menchi-san!'' He was hoping that perhaps Menchi finally wants to talk to him as a friend.

''Where are you off to?''

''The bookshop! I just finished the most wonderful story, about an assassin, and a magician clown and...''

'' That's nice... BUHARA!, the salmons! Hurry up!'' Menchi decided that she had enough of Kurapika's usual fairy tale ramblings and ignored him, and ordered her assistant, Buhara, to continue slicing up some raw salmons for her sushi.

_Look there he goes, that guy is strange no question. Dazed and distracted, can't you tell?_ sings a group of teenage girls who used to try to flirt with Kurapika but had failed in getting his nose away from his books.

_Never part of any crowd, cause his head's up on some cloud. No denying he's a weird guy, that Kurapika!_

Kurapika kept observing the people of this town and he felt a sense of boredom and loneliness, so far no one is trying to at least show some interest in his passion in reading. Realizing that this is yet again another normal day in this town he laments and sings at the same time,

_There must be more than this provincial life!_

It wasn't long before he finally reached the bookshop and then enters by the door, it was owned by Satotz, a man in his 30's with a moustache that curls upwards. He is one of the very few people in this town that doesn't mind Kurapika being a daydreaming bookworm, although it may also be due to him being his regular customer.

''Good morning. I've come to return the book I borrowed.''

''Finished already?''

''Why yes, I couldn't put it! Have you got anything new?''

Satotz has to chuckle at this question and replied, ''Not since yesterday.''

Kurapika at this point were already on a ladder that rests on a bookshelf, looking at books that he wouldn't mind reading again.

''That's all right. I'll borrow... this one.''

'' That one? But you've read it twice!''

''If a story has become my favorite I don't mind reading it again. Far off places, swords made out of auras, talented blind woman, a king in love!''

Satotz can never stop feeling amused by this boy's passion in reading so out of feeling of generosity, he stepped towards Kurapika and declared, ''Why don't you keep it? It's yours from now on.''

Kurapika was surprised at his sudden act of kindness, it's not like he has people doing kind things for him without any expectations everyday. Besides, wouldn't this means Satotz will have one less of his priceless books?

''But sir! I don't even have enough money to buy this...''

''I insist my dear boy, and its FREE. And I have an advice for you. You are fine with just the way you are. I could sense that one day you will get the very adventure you're always dreaming of. There's never such thing as too much reading. All of that knowledge in that pretty little head of yours will bring you far.''

The blonde boy was at lost for words, he certainly didn't expect to hear a compliment on a supposedly normal day. ''Well thank you. I'll remember everything you've said and I'll keep this book with me for the rest of my life. If you'll please excuse me, I have to go. Bye!''

A group of rowdy looking men were looking in the window of the bookshop, then turning by their right to watch him leave by the door. They're the ones who had mistaken Kurapika as a girl when they saw him for the first time. Even so, after learning about his gender, it didn't stop them from stalking him occasionally out of interest and curiosity. Once they felt that he is out of earshot, they began to sing,

_Look there he goes, that guy is so peculiar! I wonder if he's feeling well!_

_With a dreamy far-off look! And his nose stuck in a book! What a puzzle to the rest of us is Kurapika! _

_It's no wonder that he is a 'beauty'. His looks are ambiguously charming! But behind that fair façade, I'm afraid he's rather odd…_

_Very different from the rest of us... _

_He's nothing like the rest of us…_

_Yes different from the rest of us is Kurapika…_

As Kurapika is reading the book that Satotz had kindly gave him while walking his way back to the house where he and Pairo had stayed, little did he know that he's about to bump into someone that he liked the least.

* * *

And next chapter come... Who...? Could you all guess who's going to be 'Gaston'? *winks*

Feel free to review and even leave criticism, I appreciate them very much. Thank you.


	3. Egostic Antique Collector

**Unconditional Loyalty**

**Summary: Kurapika is a Kurutanian beauty but keeps it a secret for his and Pairo's safety, he's also the bookworm that doesn't fit in among the towns people, and Leorio is the cursed prince all thanks to his own attitude. Both are from different worlds, yet they suffer from the same feeling of isolation. A parody of Disney's Beauty &amp; The Beast. Alternate Universe setting.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own anything of the Disney franchise, and I don't even own Togashi sensei's wonderful works for the Hunter X Hunter anime and manga. This is purely for fan entertainment, and to fulfill my craving for writing a Leorio and Kurapika centered fanfic.**_

_**Pairings: Leorio and Kurapika, slight Pokkles and Ponzu.**_

* * *

**_Author's Note: I'm terribly sorry for the long delay, its been a rough month for me, my baby son had a fever and as soon as he got well, its my turn to be sick. And right after I got well, I just had to be in a road accident yesterday. I could not use my car for a month and it really made me feel down, its really inconvenient. _**

**_Enough about my predicament though, you guys are here to read Chapter 3. I don't have much to say except that if you see the text in Italic format, it's the character's thoughts._**

* * *

Kurapika could feel a person bumping into his left shoulder as he walked towards home while his nose was in his book, and he quickly apologize ''Oh,excuse me, I didn't see where I was going, did I hurt you anywhere?''

''Hello, Kurapika.'' a familiar male voice replied with a dark chuckle.

The blonde boy immediately recognized the voice that belonged to the signature straight black hair with a white bandana tied around the pale skinned forehead. Every feeling of this day to be yet another regular day are quickly gone.

Kurapika doesn't like this man very much ever since this very same man had been planning to pursue him in a courtly, no, scratch that, _pervasive_ manner. It didn't even matter to him that this man is a well known, rich antique collector in this town. His wealth isn't the only contributor to his fame, his handsome looks and charismatic personality helped to get into the townsfolk's good books. Being a bachelor in his mid 20's had earned himself abundant attention from the young female residents as well. However, Kurapika had learned a long time ago that a person's worth is not to be judged based on shallow standards like wealth or status, no. He preferred kind, genuine people with honest personalities to be associated with him.

What happens next between him and this antique collector is to be expected by Kurapika since this isn't their first encounter. But like always, Kurapika's upbringing prevented him from trying to be openly rude around this man, politeness has always been his forte, and also his deceased tribesmen pride.

''Ohayou Kuroro-san. If you're alright I'll be going now.''

''Fancy seeing you today Kurapika. My, you looked lovely, as always. And is that the same book I saw you read last week while you're buying tomatoes for Pairo?''

_Goodness knows how he remembers every movement that I've made. And gods, there he goes about my physical appearances again. _Kurapika had to control the urge to roll his eyes in annoyance because of all the people he met in this town, Kuroro has the sharpest eyesight and senses and he can't have the handsome, black haired man catching him looking annoyed.

Then, something odd happened. Kurapika sweared that he is still holding his book when he's listening to Kuroro's creepy remarks about him, but now the book is no longer in his possession. When he quickly turned to look at Kuroro, he caught him reading his book, all the while making a bored face as if his book is full of uninteresting stories. Kurapika crosses his arms and asked in a calm voice ''Kuroro may I have my book, please?''

''Tsk, tsk, my dear boy, how can you read this? Every page is just filled with fictional stories. A smart lad like yourself could have at least filled his reading collections with practical, informative books about history, politics, philosophy… ''

''Well, some people use their imaginations. AND I do have books consist of those genres that you've just suggested, its just that I don't mind a fairy tale or two once in awhile. I'm open to almost anything.''

Kuroro shakes his head in disapproval and retorted monotonously, ''It's about time you got your head out of those books, as far as we both know, the world needs less of fantasies and childish dreams.''

''Having dreams are not childish… Hey!''

Kuroro didn't wait to finish hearing what Kurapika has to say as he tosses the book that is supposed to be a gift from Satotz into the pool of mud which is just next to both of them.

''There. You can now pay attention to more important things, like the one who is standing in front of you, who wants nothing more than your heart, your touches, everything from you. The whole town knew about it and they urged me to try to carry you off your feet just because no one else would dare to approach you. Be honest Kurapika, you know very well how no one else in this town is as good looking as me. The least you could do is give me a chance to be more than an acquaintance to you. ''

Not very far away from both men, a group of three women, a pink-haired petite named Machi, a tall dirty blonde named Pakunoda and a spectated, black haired curvaceous girl named Shizuku, were looking at Kuroro from a distance since the very beginning. They sigh in longing and admiration. They often fawn over Kuroro everytime he is spotted out in the open, and they longed to be his wife, unfortunately, it is obvious that Kuroro finds Kurapika more interesting and attractive than them, despite poor Kurapika being a male and wouldn't be able to provide him with offsprings.

Kurapika, who had enough of Kuroro's self appraisal, picks up the book and cleans off the mud from the cover with his pocket handkerchief. Without even looking at Kuroro, he sarcastically replied ''Why, Kuroro. Didn't know that you have dreams too.''

The proud antique collector chuckled darkly and puts his arms around Kurapika's shoulders. ''Why thank you Kurapika my dear. Perhaps being around you had made me that way. Well enough about our preference for books, would you like to walk over to my mansion and have a look at my antique collections? I'm sure someone intelligent like you would appreciate it.''

''Maybe some other time.'' With that Kurapika walked away from Kuroro and continue heading towards his and Pairo's home. Kuroro still followed him closely behind, still in the opinion that he has a chance to prove to Kurapika that he is worth his time.

Machi stared at the blonde boy who had captured Kuroro's heart and swore that the boy is insane. According to her, no one refuses to be with the great Kuroro let alone reject such a rare offer to go to his luxurious mansion.

''He's crazy!'' Shizuku exclaimed.

''Kuroro's such a hopeless romantic, sigh.'' Pakunoda continued.

Kurapika was about to open the door of his house when he noticed that Kuroro is still standing behind him. He let out an exasperated sigh and pleaded, ''Please Kuroro. I need to help Pairo with his inventions which is why I declined the offer to visit your house.''

The wealthy antique collector smiled and replied, ''With his current condition, he definitely need all the help he could get. However I don't think he's heading into the right direction for his future when it comes to striving to be the world's best inventor.''

''Don't you talk about my best friend that way!'' Kurapika almost loses his calm after hearing those words, but quickly remembered that he can't afford to show Kuroro his secret, so he closed his eyes, holds in a deep breath and exhales it slowly. _Please, not now, don't let them turn red now._

''Care to elaborate? His poor eyesight would be a challenge and so are his weak legs. An inventor needs to be up on his feet all day, with good eyes to boot in order for him to invent any sort of gadget.''

''I believe in his abilities and passion and that's all that matters. You are in no business to belittle another human being.''

''I'm only saying that because I'm concerned, certainly you shouldn't spend the rest of your life taking care of an invalid. Pairo would be a hindrance to your dream of experiencing adventures out there.''

''Sigh... Kuroro, I understand what you're implying, but I think its time you learn the truth. You are indeed handsome, we both could be bookworms, and we both may even have a lot of things in common when it comes to our passion in learning about the world, BUT your insensitive heart lefts little to be desired. GOODBYE!''

And with that, Kurapika slammed the door to Kuroro's face, leaving him standing alone at the doorstep silently fuming. He will see to it that Kurapika will be his. No one ever says no to him and Kuroro will make sure to that.

* * *

I'm sorry everyone if this chapter had made Kuroro seemed out of character. I did try to retain some of his personality but its hard to imagine how an obsessed Kuroro would act. Nonetheless, feel free to give me reviews or well-meant criticism, I'll try to improve...


	4. Crippled Inventor

**Unconditional Loyalty**

**Summary: Kurapika is a Kurutanian beauty but keeps it a secret for his and Pairo's safety, he's also the bookworm that doesn't fit in among the towns people, and Leorio is the cursed prince all thanks to his own attitude. Both are from different worlds, yet they suffer from the same feeling of isolation. A parody of Disney's Beauty &amp; The Beast. Alternate Universe setting.**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own anything of the Disney franchise, and I don't even own Togashi sensei's wonderful works for the Hunter X Hunter anime and manga. This is purely for fan entertainment, and to fulfill my craving for writing a Leorio and Kurapika centered fanfic.**_

_**Pairings: Leorio and Kurapika, slight Pokkles and Ponzu.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: I have been told that Kuroro was acting OOC in the previous chapter, and apologies for that. Gaston and Kuroro do have total opposite personalities after all, however out of all the characters in HxH Kuroro seemed to best suit being this story's antagonist. Maybe reading all of those Chain Pair/KuroPika fanfics from very talented authors had resulted in me being able to see Kuroro as someone who would hold interest towards things or people that are beautiful and of high caliber, and no doubt Kurapika fit all of those descriptions. Still I hope having him being an antique collector would retain some of his sophisticated and serious personality.**_

_**Italic font means the character's inner thoughts as usual.**_

* * *

Right after Kurapika stepped into the house that he shared with his life-long best friend, Pairo, an explosion could be heard, and it didn't take long before the whole living room was filled with thick smoke. Kurapika knew this meant Pairo had failed yet again in creating one of his inventions. _Must be that large machine that is supposed to cut up logs and fire woods._

The blonde boy tried to get to his best friend while quickly open up all the windows in order for the smoke to dissipate. Then he spotted Pairo coughing while kneeling down in front of his latest wood cutter invention. It looked like a cooking stove that has an axe for a mouth, with a small pipe exhaust poking out at the top.

Unlike Kurapika's ambiguous and charming appearance coupled with his almost silk-like blonde tresses, Pairo just looked like any average boy his age, with brown colored short hair and eyes. However if one wasn't informed about his poor eyesight and weak legs, Pairo certainly looked as if he is normal.

''Pairo? Do you need help?''

''How on earth did that happen? Darn it! I must have twisted the wrong wire and…'' Pairo didn't bother to continue his sentence and proceeded with fixing the machine with odd looking tools that probably couldn't be bought anywhere.

Kurapika had to smile at Pairo and fondly replied ''You always say that and then you will not give up until that thing finally serves it purpose.''

''I'm about ready to give up on this hunk of junk, sigh. I'm tired of trying my best and things still don't go the way I wanted it.'' said Pairo, and Kurapika thought he saw his inventor friend almost wanted to punch the large machine.

''Yes, you will make it work. And you'll win first prize at the fair today. I only regretted not being able to accompany you since the tax collector will come to our house in a few hours and I need to be around to pay him. Not to mention someone has to look after our crops and farm animals. Pairo… are you sure you'll be fine traveling alone?''

Pairo gave him a meaningful smile, indicating that he appreciated Kurapika's concern and then turned back to look at his invention's faults. ''Having your support gives me the energy to work again, Kurapika.''

''Trust me, you'll be the world's best inventor. I haven't met anyone who's as determined and patient as you.''

''That's because it has always been only you and me ever since we moved in to this foreign town. And it's not like anyone in the Kuruta village would even thought of being an inventor.''

As Pairo gets busy with his newest invention, Kurapika pulls out a chair and sits in one corner, suddenly feeling isolated.

''Pairo, do you think I'm odd?''

''My best friend? Odd? Where do you get an idea like that?''

''Oh, I don't know. It's just, I'm not sure I fit in here. There's no one I can really talk to.''

''And you're sure that I had made new friends here? You are fine with just the way you are. It can't be helped that we both were brought up in a culture different from this place. Hence it's much better for us to hide our Scarlet Eyes from the townsfolk. Letting them know about our unique trait will isolate us even more from the rest of the world and we'll cease to live in peace.''

''You have no idea how difficult it gets sometimes, especially when someone just tests my patience with his ignorance and pride.''

''Kuroro-san made you upset again? But he's a smart and handsome fellow.''

Kurapika could feel his heart filled with sorrow. There are just too many things in this world that is ironic or unfair. Perhaps the memories of his dead parents and fellow Kurutanian tribesmen trigger it but he was sure that he is sad for Pairo too, right at this moment. _You're complimenting him when he had just belittled you. If only you knew…_

''He's handsome all right, and rude and conceited and... Oh Pairo, he's not for me.''

''Well, don't you worry, cause this invention's going to be the start of a new life for us. I think that's done it. Now, let's give it a try,'' Pairo replied and he steps away from the machine, pulls out a string that comes out at the machine's back in hopes that it could start working.

To both of their joy and excitement, the machine starts to make a whirling sound and the axe that had been at its front, started to swing vertically, so Pairo quickly placed a few logs under the axe, and it could chop up the logs in a clean cut.

''It works! Pairo! Oh, your dreams, our future! Everything will turn out better now!''

''It does? It does! I can't wait to see their faces when I show this wood cutter at the fair! Hitch up Birdie, Kurapika. I'm off to the fair!''

Kurapika immediately run towards their farm to get Birdie ready, their loyal giant hybrid bird that stood almost as tall as a horse. Birdie is actually a type of bird that is common for the Kurutanian people and they're tame and large enough to be used for rides. Birdie is the same giant bird that Kurapika and Pairo had rode on while they escaped from the group of mysterious criminals that killed everyone else in their birth village, so it had been staying in their new house's farm ever since.

Right after Pairo had finished packing, both he and his blonde best friend wrapped up the wood cutter machine with a rag cloth and loaded it on the carriage that was harnessed at Birdie's back. And Pairo is set to go.

''Good bye, Pairo! Good luck! Try to wear your glasses when you need to see the map.''

''Good bye, Kurapika, and take care while I'm gone!''

Little did they both know that Pairo is about to encounter a danger while he's on his journey. And the same danger will change both their lives, especially Kurapika's, forever.

* * *

**And I'm still wondering whether I should write the town in a Japanese setting, or just have it mixed with various cultures like the HXH universe. If I made the town to reside in Japan that would explain why Menchi and Buhara sell sushis in the first chapter. However, it also means having Kurapika and Leorio dance while wearing Japanese robes or kimonos in the future chapters. But it might make the scene less romantic or classy, not saying that Japanese settings or background can't be as romantic as France, but perhaps I am used to the idea of Belle and the Beast dancing while wearing a ball gown and a suit jacket. Ouch, I should have thought of this earlier. X_X**


	5. Pairo's Demise

**Unconditional Loyalty**

**Summary: Kurapika is a Kurutanian beauty but keeps it a secret for his and Pairo's safety, he's also the bookworm that doesn't fit in among the towns people, and Leorio is the cursed prince all thanks to his own attitude. Both are from different worlds, yet they suffer from the same feeling of isolation. A parody of Disney's Beauty &amp; The Beast. Alternate Universe setting.**

_**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own anything of the Disney franchise, and I don't even own Togashi sensei's wonderful works for the Hunter X Hunter anime and manga. This is purely for fan entertainment, and to fulfill my craving for writing a Leorio and Kurapika centered fanfic.**_

_**Pairings: Leorio and Kurapika, slight Pokkles and Ponzu.**_

* * *

_**Author's Note: Sorry everyone for not updating for a month, I had been feeling lethargic and I didn't have much time to jot down ideas for this chapter until a few days ago… Also thanks to ideas from some of the reviewers, I finally decided that this fanfic's universe will be somewhat the same as Hunter X Hunter's, just without Nen or occupations like Hunters… There will be a mixture of different cultures in this story hence it explains why a town could have people from multiple ethics, but most prominently it will have French and Japanese cultures…^^**_

**_Italic font indicates a character's thoughts or feelings._**

* * *

Pairo and his trusted giant hybrid bird continue on their journey until they become lost. At first Pairo would deny it himself, but with his glasses accidentally dropped to the ground an hour ago and it cracked, chances of him going to the right way towards the invention fair had become slim to none. But part of him insist that as long as he remained calm and trust his own instincts things will turn out better.

_I can't be going back home empty handed. Kurapika will be so disappointed. Imagine him waiting for me for a whole day and letting him know that I've lost my way._

Knowing that his short-sightedness would hinder him from seeing the paths clearly, he squint his eyes hoping to get a clearer view. He could somehow make out two pathways, with one looking bright and sunny, while the other path filled with dying trees and sounds of bats clicking could be heard.

''Hmmm, Kurapika often taught me not to judge a book by its cover, so just because the left path looked good and safe doesn't mean it really is. Alright! I'm already lost so I have to make a decision anyway!''

Without any clue about how his decisions would seemed impulsive, Pairo made Birdie turn towards the right direction. All things seemed well until a swarm of bats fly out of a tree. Birdie runs through the forest in fear, avoiding everything until it almost runs over the edge of a cliff, ignoring its master's frightened screams.

''Back up! Back up! Back up! Good boy, good boy. Steady now… Oh no!''

The giant hybrid bird was too nervous and jumpy for Pairo to be able to calm it down. It started to flap its wings to swipe away the swarm of bats but that act caused Pairo to fall off from its back. Birdie finally ran away, leaving the young inventor on the edge of the cliff.

Pairo thought that this day couldn't get any worse, when suddenly he hears some growling sounds. It sounded like its coming from a pack of wolves. He didn't want to wait any longer to find out if it's really wolves; it still spells DANGER so he runs away from that cliff. Somehow he stumbles down a hill, and fell down hard on a grassy land.

_What the? There can't be grass growing in such a place, unless I had reached on somebody's property._

The brown-haired boy immediately knew that he guessed it right, for when he just looked around he could make out a giant gate right in front of him. The gate is so huge that he figured it could only be for a castle, or at least a large mansion that belonged to royalty. He grabs the locked gate and tries to shake it open.

''Help! Is someone there?! I think some wolves are after me, so please!''

Miraculously the gate opens, and Pairo runs in. He slams the gate in the faces of the wolves, again his guesses were right. However the rain begins to fall, so Pairo runs towards the castle and bangs on the door. It creaks open and he enters, cautiously.

''Hello? Hello? Is someone there?''

Unknown to Pairo, watching from a table near the entrance are a talking candlestick and a clock. The candle whispered to the clock, ''Come on, Hanzo. Young lad must have lost his way in the woods.'' But the clock retorted, ''Keep quiet Pokkles! Maybe he'll go away.''

Pairo swore that he could hear someone nearby so he tried to beg politely for a temporary shelter, ''I'm sorry, whoever you are. I don't mean to intrude, but I've lost my transport and I need a place to stay for the night.''

The talking candlestick named Pokkles looks at Hanzo, like a child having just found a lost puppy. He felt sorry for the lost brown-haired boy so he pleaded his clock friend, ''Oh Hanzo, have a heart. It's not always that we have a guest in this castle.''

Hanzo would have none of it so he shushed his companion. Pokkles who is tired of Hanzo's reluctance to help out a person in need proceeds to burn Hanzo's hands with the fire that comes from the top of his head, which is one of the advantages of being a candle.

''Ow, ow, Ow, OW, OW, OUCH!''

''Of course, young sir, you are welcome here,'' says Pokkles to the confused brown-haired boy. Pairo can't seem to figure out where these voices come from, he definitely can't imagine that it would be coming from objects like a candlestick and a clock.

''Who said that?'' inquired Pairo and then he took the candlestick for some source of light in the dark room, not realizing that the speaker is in his hand. Pokkles already expected for this to happen though, thus he taps the boy on the shoulder to get his attention. ''Over here!''

Pairo spins around, pulling Pokkles to the other side, wondering who could have touched him since there's not a person in this room. Pokkles chuckled and taps Pairo on the side of the head. Finally Pairo looks at him and got the shock of his life when he realized that a candlestick could talk to him. Startled, he gasped and drops Pokkles onto the floor.

''Incredible! A great inventor had probably created this talking candle!''

Hanzo sighed in annoyance as he hops towards Pokkles and grumbled, ''Well, now you've done it, splendid, just peachy, what would our master say when he-aaarrrgghh!'' Hanzo the clock was shocked when he was picked up by the confused and yet amazed young inventor.

''How is this accomplished? You could talk even without the help of batteries!''

''Put me down! At once!''

Pairo tickles the bottoms of Hanzo's wooden feet and it felt too ticklish that he can't control his laughter. Then Pairo begins to wind the spring on the back of Hanzo's head, unintentionally twisting his face around with the clock hands. The curious boy opens the front of Hanzo and begins to play with his pendulum. Growing more annoyed by the minute, Hanzo slams his front shut.

''Sir, close that at once, do you mind!''

''I beg your pardon, it's just that I've never seen a clock that...aah...I mean...aah aah aah-chooo!'' Pairo sneezes and then sniffles, indicating the cold he has caught from being in the rain.

''Oh, you are soaked to the bone, young lad. Come, warm yourself by the fire.'' Pokkles kindly showed Pairo the way towards the castle's fireplace. ''Thank you, I am grateful for a roof that could shelter me.''

''No, no, no, do you know what the master would do if he finds you here?!''

Unbeknownst to the three of them a hideous and large, fur covered creature, is watching the scene from an overhead walkway. The furry creature carefully observes the young lad and then runs to another corner and rushes off as the trio enters another room that has a fireplace.

Hanzo at this point got even more paranoid and distressed when Pairo was ushered by Pokkles to sit on a red cozy arm chair. 'No, no, not the master's chair…'' Hanzo didn't get the chance to finish his sentence for he stumbles down the steps that leads to the room they went into.

Pairo can't stop feeling amazed as yet another animated object, this time a coat rack, enters and helped him removes his cloak. Soon he hears a friendly and warm female voice asking him, ''Would you like a nice spot of tea, sir? It'll warm you up in no time.'' He looks down from his seat and saw an elegant looking teapot pouring tea into a teacup. Then the tiny teacup hops over into Pairo's open hand.

''No! No tea, no tea Miss Mito and Gon!''

''Oh Hanzo-san, what kind of host would we looked like if we can't at least serve this poor boy a warm drink? Right, Gon?''

The teacup, apparently named Gon, replied to the female voiced teapot, ''Right Aunt Mito! Besides it gets boring after not having anyone enter into this castle for 10 years!''

Pairo listened to their conversation excitedly, finally realizing that every object in this castle could talk and even behave like humans. Eventually he felt a slight chill again so he decided to take a sip of warm tea from the teacup, when all of the sudden, the door to the room slams open and a strong gust of wind blows into the room, extinguishing Pokkle's candle flames and even the fire in the fireplace. Hanzo couldn't handle the obvious warning signs of a trouble coming so he hides under a table for cover. Mito the teapot begins to shake. Gon the teacup jumps back onto the tea cart and takes refuge from behind his aunt.

The creature, known as the Beast, despite the animated objects knowing his real name to be Leorio, showed himself in front of everyone in the room. He walked on all fours towards the frightened young inventor. In anger the Beast growled, ''There's a stranger here. Who let him in?!''

Pokkles muster every courage that he has inside him and explained, ''Master, the boy was lost in the woods and he was cold and wet...''

His last sentence is drowned out by the very loud growl of Beast, so Pokkles stopped, looking down, feeling dejected because his Master didn't understand his attempt to be kind towards a person in need.

Hanzo crawled out from under the table that he had been hiding in, trying to explain to the Beast that he's against this as well, for he fears the possible punishments that his master might give him, ''Master, I'd like to take this moment to say...I was against this from the start. I tried to stop them, but would they listen to me? No, no, no! And…''

Even the talking clock couldn't finish his sentences because his Master gives out another loud growl that almost made the whole room tremble.

''Who are you?! What are you doing here?!''

''I, I, was lost in the woods and...'' Pairo was in too much fear to continue speaking to this large, furry creature that is obviously furious at him for entering into his castle. Pairo stares at the Beast, and wondered how could such a monster even exist, let alone be able to talk as well. He is only short-sighted, so when the Beast is standing so near him, Pairo could make out how the Beast looked like. The Beast is such a strange looking creature, with horns and fangs, that he can't even figure out what sort of animal would the Beast be.

''What are you staring at?! You find me ugly don't you?!''

''Noth-noth-nothing! I'm sorry!''

Pairo didn't waste any time and tried to run away from that room, but alas the Beast blocked the entrance with surprising speed.

''So, you've come to stare at the beast, have you?!''

''Please, I meant no harm! I just needed a place to stay!''

''I'll give you a place to stay!''

The Beast roughly grabbed Pairo's collar from the back, and swiftly take him out of the room and slams the door, leaving the room and the disappointed occupants in total darkness.

_Kurapika, if I don't make out of this strange place alive, you better not try to find me. This huge creature is too hot tempered for a proper reasoning, you deserve a better life out there._

With all of that in mind and having the feeling that Kurapika might be smart enough to find him here, Pairo shed a tear. He'd rather die than for his best friend to get hurt by this creature. He is worth nothing; he is just a dreaming, invalid person who wasted much of Kurapika's time because he constantly needed extra care and supervision back at home. So now that he naively puts himself in such a difficult situation, he certainly felt that Kurapika should just move on in life without a cripple like himself.

The last thing that Pairo remembers before his world turned black is being thrown into a prison filled with hay by the Beast.

* * *

**I sucked at details, please forgive me. I still hoped that a longer chapter would make up for it, so please let me know how this chapter fares. Thanks for your time and patience minna... ^^**


	6. A Rejection, and a Bargain

**Unconditional Loyalty**

**Summary: Kurapika is a Kurutanian beauty but keeps it a secret for his and Pairo's safety, he's also the bookworm that doesn't fit in among the towns people, and Leorio is the cursed prince all thanks to his own attitude. Both are from different worlds, yet they suffer from the same feeling of isolation. A parody of Disney's Beauty &amp; The Beast. Alternate Universe setting.**

_**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own anything of the Disney franchise, and I don't even own Togashi sensei's wonderful works for the Hunter X Hunter anime and manga. This is purely for fan entertainment, and to fulfill my craving for writing a Leorio and Kurapika centered fanfic.**_

_**Pairings: Leorio and Kurapika, slight Pokkles and Ponzu.**_

* * *

**Author's note: MINNA! Forgive me, I know its been 4 months since I last updated, but real life has caught up with me. Christmas, and then Chinese New Year, and the baby son being sick, and lastly I'm preggars so there's so much to do. I'm so sorry. To make it up to everyone who had been waiting, I made this chapter much, much longer, and this time there are more happenings between the characters. At last, Kurapika meeting with Leorio here! Hope you all will enjoy it.**

**_Italic font indicates a character's thoughts, singing or feelings._**

* * *

Kurapika was sitting cross-legged while getting his mind into his new book's story plot when suddenly there's a knock on the door.

_It must be the tax collector boy, Killua. _

Sure enough it's the well known white haired boy who got himself quite popular in the town with his mysterious air, and not forgetting his love for anything that tastes like chocolate. Collecting tax from the townsfolk has been his family's business for decades.

And lately the people had been gossiping about the rumors that Killua had taken over his eldest brother, Illumi's place to do the family's business right after Illumi left the household to start his own assassin career. Killua didn't particularly enjoyed doing this job, but he knows fully that his whole family depended on him so he can't complain.

While tax collectors are notoriously hated by the majority of the people, Kurapika's kindness and level-headed attitude didn't prevent him from seeing some goodness in the white haired boy. So it's natural for Killua to choose Kurapika and Pairo's house LASTLY to collect their taxes, as he puts it, 'will make the day seemed better after getting rude glares from those idiots.'

''Hello again Kurapika! Oh hey, where's your buddy?''

''He left for the inventor's fair so I'm here to keep house.''

''Well let me in already and that will be 500 zennies.''

Kurapika had to chuckle at this sarcastic but quite adorable side of Killua. He knew that the younger boy hated to admit that he just likes to come in because he needed someone to talk to, and also, because Kurapika will often leave a chocolate cake on the kitchen table. It didn't take long for the two lads to make some small talks while Killua greedily munch on the chocolate cake. However their conversations were interrupted as they heard a few knocks on the door.

''You know what to do.'' Kurapika whispered to Killua.

''I hope I could fit into your cupboard. Tsk.''

Then Kurapika nonchalantly called towards the door, ''Who is it?''

''It's just me, Kuroro Lucilfer.''

_What does that egoistic bastard want this time?_

The blonde boy opens the door, and was surprised to see Kuroro standing at his doorstep, wearing a grand, expensive black blazer. He also carries a bouquet of red roses. If his eyes are not tricking him, he swears that he could see a short, fat man hiding behind the bushes that are planted just outside his house. _Tompa? Kuroro actually brought him here too? But what does someone like Tompa get from all this nonsense?_

Kurapika refrained from rolling his eyes and decided to play innocent, just to see where this is going.

''Kuroro-san, what a pleasant...surprise.''

''Giving people surprises is my forte. You know, Kurapika, there's not a girl in town who wouldn't love to be in your shoes.''

''What? Do I need to tell everyone that I'm a boy again?'' Kurapika sarcastically asked.

''My point is, you're lucky that I have set my eyes on you. You hold a special place in my heart, and for that reason your gender becomes irrelevant. This is the day your dreams come true.'' Kuroro sweeps his black tresses charmingly as he said those flirtatious words.

''What do you know about my dreams, Kuroro Lucilfer?''

Kuroro plops down in the same chair Kurapika had sat on earlier, and take his new book. He begins to flip through the pages of the book and said, ''I can give you thousands, or even millions of these books, as my wealth permits it. You longed for an adventure? Easy, I'll take you to places that you've never been before.''

''Again I'll refuse. I'm not one to waste someone's fortune.''

''No, Kurapika. See it this way. It doesn't look appropriate for rich men to court their lovers, only to make them stay in mansions. Surely it helps to give themselves better impressions by spoiling their lovers.''

''Hmph. Imagine that. It's nice of you to treat me with luxuries while you'll continue on putting down other people,'' Kurapika takes back his book, places a mark in it, and puts it on the shelf nearby.

''I'm not certain why other people should matter to me. They're all boring simpletons to begin with,'' Kuroro mockingly yawned. Then without warning, he swiftly walked towards the shocked blonde boy and corners him until there's no chance for him to escape.

But unfortunately for Kuroro, Kurapika is just as good as him when it comes to planning for strategies. The antique collector was stunned in return when he saw his prized possession flutters his long, thick eyelashes at him. Even Kurapika's normally serious voice turns… adoring? Sweet? What is going on?

''Kuroro, sir, I'm speechless. I really don't know what to say,'' Kurapika gently puts his left hand on Kuroro's right shoulder while his right hand slowly reaches for the doorknob that he could feel poking into his small back.

''Say you love me.'' Kuroro was getting to close to kissing Kurapika on the lips and it made Kurapika panicked but he quickly regained his composure and started acting quick.

''I'm very sorry, Kuroro-san, but I just don't deserve you,'' and right at the moment Kurapika twists the knob and the door opens outward, Kuroro loses his balance so he trips over the door steps and he fell into a puddle of mud that had been formed right outside Kurapika's house. It had rained yesterday so the muddy ground isn't dried up completely yet.

Tompa, who had been hiding in Kurapika's bushes that were planted by the sides of the house, took this as a queue to come out and helped Kuroro up. He had to control himself from laughing at Kuroro's muddy appearance, knowing that the antique collector would hurt him in ways he cannot comprehend.

''Hehehe, ahah, so, how did it go? You got him right? Just as I predict will happen!''

Kuroro angrily pull up Tompa by the neck collar and give him a glare that could kill. ''You are paid to keep watch until Pairo left the house. You have no business to stay around like a busybody.''

After Tompa profusely apologized, fearing for his life, he was dropped to the ground and Kuroro walked away from Kurapika's house, never felt so dejected, not to mention embarrassed in his whole life before. Tompa quickly runs in the opposite direction that leads to his own house.

Later Killua came out from his hiding place and he rolled on the floor, laughing madly about the whole 'courting' incident. ''You should see the way he fell down! Serves the pervert right! Can't believe that the high and mighty Kuroro Lucilfer would get tricked like that!''

However Kurapika didn't find it funny; instead he was indignant and infuriated. ''Can you imagine Killua, he asked me to be his dirty gay lover! ME! The lover of that vain, insensitive…''

**_Mister Lucilfer, can't you just see it,_**

**_Mister Lucilfer, your little boy toy?_**

**_No sir! Not me, I guarantee it,_**

**_I want much more than this provincial life..._**

The Kuruta boy walks into the pen and feeds the farm animals while Killua just look at him. Then Kurapika runs off singing into an open field overlooking a beautiful valley.

**_I want adventure in the great wide somewhere,_**

**_I want it more than I can tell,_**

**_And for once it might be grand,_**

**_To have someone understand,_**

**_I want so much more than they've got planned…_**

All of the sudden, he could hear a familiar clucking sound, and Birdie showed up, running towards his blonde owner. Kurapika could tell the giant hybrid bird was in a great fear, so he petted its back gently to calm it down. Killua walked towards the bird as well, wondering what could be the problem with his friend's loyal pet.

''Birdie! What are you doing here? Where's Pairo? No… he's not with you! We have to find him, you have to take me to him!'' Kurapika wasted no time and he climbs on Birdie to ride on him, while bidding Killua goodbye. Killua looked worried but nonetheless nodded, and realizing that it's getting late in the evening, he decided to just go back home. His family is probably waiting for him to come with the collected tax money.

* * *

After a few hours of riding on Birdie, and relying on the fresh foot prints formed on the slightly muddy ground that looked like it belonged to Pairo, Kurapika was shocked to see the foot prints stopped at a castle's entrance gate.

_What is this place?__ For some strange reason I haven't heard of anyone in town mentioning about a castle before. Something else is up and Pairo might be in there._

The blonde Kuruta gets down from Birdie and tied him to a nearby tree, assuring it that he will come back. Slowly he enters the gate and sees muddy shoe prints on the castle's concrete floor. More than ever he is convinced that his best friend is inside this building. Carefully he opens the castle's large front door, peeping into the dark room. He sees nothing but a few furnitures placed randomly.

Meanwhile without Kurapika knowing, there are actually two more occupants in the dark room, Hanzo the clock, and Pokkles the candle.

Both of them are discussing about the earlier events that involved Pairo who was locked up in the prison chambers.

''Couldn't keep quiet, could we. Just had to invite him to stay, didn't we? Serve him tea, sit in the master's chair, pet the pooch.'' Hanzo sarcastically remarked to Pokkles.

Pokkles crossed his arms, and replied, ''I was trying to be hospitable.''

Their discussion didn't last long because soon they jumped in surprise at the sound of a person's footsteps in the room they're in. Then they could hear a young person's voice that asked, ''Hello? Is anyone here? Hello? Pairo? Pairo, are you here?''

Of course the voice belonged to the ambiguous looking young lad, Kurapika, as he ascends the grand staircase and searches for his best friend. In just one night, this castle has a second visitor, and both Hanzo and Pokkles aren't sure of what to do.

* * *

At the castle's kitchen, Miss Mito the teapot is standing next to a tub of hot water. She was preparing to give the teacups turned children some washing, when her nephew, who is also her adopted son, Gon, yet another talking teacup, come hopping in and shouted, ''Mito-san! There's a boy in the castle!''

''Now, Gon, I won't have you making up such wild stories.''

''But really, Mito-san, I saw him!''

Mito would have none of it and take it as one of a child's way of getting her attention. ''Not another word. Into the tub to clean yourself.'' She lifts up Gon by the base and put him into the tub. But someone else came into the kitchen seconds later to confirm that Gon is indeed telling the truth about a second visitor. This time it's a feather duster that has a female sounding voice. Everyone knows her to be Ponzu, who works as the castle's cleaning maid when she is still a human.

'' A girl! I saw a girl in the castle!'' Ponzu excitedly exclaimed to Mito. Gon pokes his head out from the water filled tub and said, ''See, I told ya! Oh but Ponzu, it's a boy…''

* * *

Back to the dark room where Kurapika first entered, Hanzo and Pokkles had hid behind a wall to peek at their new guest; to them it looked like a pretty girl in a male outfit. ''Did you see that? It's a girl!'' Pokkles happily said to his clock companion.

''I know it's a girl. So what? She has to leave this castle soon.'' Hanzo wasn't as enthusiastic.

''Don't you see? She's the one. The girl we have been waiting for. She has come to break the spell!'' Pokkles wasted no time and proceeds to follow after the blonde visitor.

After walking pass a few more large rooms, Kurapika advances down a narrow hallway, still not noticing that the talking clock and candle are following him. Hanzo and Pokkles sneak up behind him and open the door that leads to the prison chamber where Pairo is being kept. The door creaks open and Kurapika hears the sound, feeling puzzled. He swears that no one is here, and yet the door somehow opened?

Hanzo hides behind the door to the prison chamber and Pokkles rushes off to keep following Kurapika. Kurapika decided to try calling out again to see if there's anyone around. ''Hello? Is someone here? Wait! I'm looking for my friend!''

Total silence. It made Kurapika's heartbeat race. He wondered again how a door opened if there's not one living person nearby. ''That's funny, I'm sure there was someone...I-I-Is there anyone here?'' At this point Kurapika had walked pass a few prison cells, all of them had doors made of thick, strong wood.

A boy's voice echoes from one of the prison cells. It belonged to none other than Pairo! ''Kurapika? Why do you come here?''

Kurapika quickly run to one of the prison cells where he knew Pairo was locked into. The prison's door is made out of hard wood, with metal bars in the middle as its window. ''Oh, Pairo! I almost can't believe this!''

''I should say that! How did you find me?''

Kurapika didn't bother to answer him; instead he holds both Pairo's hands to examine his state of health. ''Your hands are like ice! We have to get you out of here!''

''No, I want you to leave this place.''

''Who's done this to you?!'' the blonde yelled indignantly. Kurapika was too emotional to calm his own voice down. He didn't realize that this would cause himself to be heard by the Beast, the master of this castle. The Beast who was downstairs had been hearing Pairo talking to another unknown person, thus he rushed up to the stairs that eventually will lead to the prison chambers.

_Fuck… Yet another intruder? Won't these bastards leave me alone?!_

* * *

Pairo looked frightened at this point, but not for himself. He didn't want Kurapika to end up being locked up here too. So he tried to reason with his blonde friend again, ''No, you must go now. Before that monster sees you!''

''Whatever monster it is, I won't leave you!''

Suddenly, the Beast grabs Kurapika's shoulder and whips him around. He dropped to the ground and looked all around him in anxious curiosity. He tried to make out the Beast's appearance but it was too dark outside Pairo's prison. However he could make out a tall, large furred being wearing a cloak.

''What are you doing here?!'' roared the Beast.

Kurapika choose to be bold and asked back,''Who's there? Who are you?''

''The master of this castle!''

''I've come for my friend. Please let him out! Can't you see that he's sick?''

''Then he shouldn't have trespassed here!''

''But he could die. Please, I'll do anything!''

''There's nothing you can do. He's my prisoner.''

''Wait! Take me, instead!''

The Beast was about to yell back in anger at first but after he heard those selfless words coming out from the blonde, he was surprised. ''You! You… would take his place?''

''No! You don't know what you're doing!'' It was Pairo's turn to yell.

Kurapika then decided that this is the right time to make a bargain to the Beast, ''If I did, would you let him go?''

The cursed prince had to think for awhile, if having this beautiful blonde staying in the castle would benefit him. At last he figured that its less of a hassle to keep this beauty compared to the boy who obviously have weak legs and eyesight. ''Yes, but you must promise to stay here forever.''

Right after this Beast agrees to the bargain, Kurapika ponders the situation and realizes he still can't see the captor. So he started to ask for this weird, humanoid creature to come closer to a light source, just so that Kurapika could see how he actually looked like.

_Back in the Kuruta village, we are used to all sorts of strange animals and creatures, I wonder if he would at least looked like any of them._

The Beast reluctantly drags his legs, then his whole body into the beam of light that is near the blonde. And, finally being able to see him from head to toe, his eyes growing wider until he can no longer hold in his own shock and fear. Kurapika gasped, going back towards Pairo's prison door and hold onto its metal bars.

_Will I even survive in this castle with such a hideous, hostile creature as its master?_

* * *

**I appreciate reviews and criticism, and thank you everyone once again for your patience.**


	7. Hidden Kindness and Darkness

**Unconditional Loyalty**

**Summary: Kurapika is a Kurutanian beauty but keeps it a secret for his and Pairo's safety, he's also the bookworm that doesn't fit in among the towns people, and Leorio is the cursed prince all thanks to his own attitude. Both are from different worlds, yet they suffer from the same feeling of isolation. A parody of Disney's Beauty &amp; The Beast. Alternate Universe setting.**

_**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own anything of the Disney franchise, and I don't even own Togashi sensei's wonderful works for the Hunter X Hunter anime and manga. This is purely for fan entertainment, and to fulfill my craving for writing a Leorio and Kurapika centered fanfic.**_

_**Pairings: Leorio and Kurapika, slight Pokkles and Ponzu.**_

* * *

**Author's note: ****4 months of not updating, gosh… What kind of author/writer am I? But seriously it goes to show how real life can get to you, I had actually miscarried on April and had to get a surgery in a hospital, so… yep, would be awhile before I'm considering a second child again… Alright, nothing else about me. This chapter is gonna be the introduction of the infamous Spiders, just they're criminals without Nen. **

_**Italic font indicates a character's thoughts, singing or feelings.**_

* * *

He looks like a cross between four to five types of animals.

Horns like those of a male yak.

His face is like that of a dog mixed with a bear, and he had a black mane despite having brown fur all over his being.

Although he walks two legged like a person, his legs looked like it belonged to a wolf for it has paws instead of toes. The Beast is only clad in dark pants and a cloak so his bare, furry upper body shows.

Last but not least he wears a pair of old fashioned glasses. He is the oddest creature he had ever laid his eyes on.

''No, Kurapika! I won't let you do this!''

Kurapika regains his composure, letting go of the metal bars of Pairo's prison door, then steps into the same beam of light that had helped him to get a proper look at the sentient beast earlier. He takes a deep breath, trying to appear calm in front of the Beast. With determination and a resolve, he finally says, ''You have my word.''

The Beast threw his own cloak behind him, and said with finality, ''Done!'' He didn't bother to look at Kurapika and just walked towards Pairo's prison door to unlock it with an old, rusty key. Kurapika, who finally felt relieved that his best friend was being released, collapses to the floor with his hands covering both of his eyes.

_No, not now, don't turn scarlet now._

He heard the door being unlocked, then Pairo clumsily rushing over him to pull at his arms.

'' Kurapika! Listen to me. I'm an invalid, a cripple! I'll probably die sooner than most people! I've lived my life— argh!'' The Beast roughly grabbed Pairo by the collar of his shirt. He quickly dragged the brown haired inventor outside, with the rain already stopped, and throws him into yet another talking object, a wooden carriage with wheels this time. He could hear Kurapika running after them while telling him to wait, but the Beast decided to ignore it.

''No, please spare my best friend! He's only one who could bring revival to our people again!''

''Pairo! You know that's not entirely true and it's supposed to be our death sworn secret!''

''You have more chance of continuing our eye's legacy than me so I'll do anything to keep you safe! You don't even know if this monster would eat you!''

The Beast felt curious at first as to what Pairo could be talking about, however once he had heard the young inventor implying that he's a cannibal, he growled in anger and ordered the wooden carriage to take him back to the town where he's from. ''Blonde boy is no longer your concern!'' The wooden carriage did as the Beast ordered and it started moving its two wheels on its own, without even needing a horse.

Kurapika, who was feeling utterly heartbroken, kept looking on until the wooden carriage slowly fades away into the dark woods where he knew it would eventually lead to the path towards the town they both had recently lived in.

He unconsciously sheds a few tears. While he is not one to cry easily, but he had always felt isolated when he's living with the towns folks due to them not understanding him fully, not knowing about his secret identity as a Kurutanian that inherited the much priced Scarlet Eyes, and even made fun of his interest in reading. He never knew that he could be feeling such loneliness even more now, being a prisoner in such an odd castle with a hideous beast as its owner.

* * *

Meanwhile, the Beast had walked up the stairs that leads to the prison chambers. Sources had told him that somehow, the blonde kid had kept to his words and did go into one of the prison cells. He felt that he should at least try to be friends with this kid. It's not often he meets someone interesting and yet loyal like Kurapika.

''Um… Master?''

''What! This better be good, Pokkles!'' the Beast angrily warned the talking candle whom he knew was trotting behind him.

Pokkles was nervous but nonetheless he can't help suggesting an idea, he did feel bad for the pretty-looking blonde. ''Since the lad is going to be with us for quite some time, I was thinking that you might want to offer him a more comfortable room.''

And, like always his master growled angrily at him. But he is used to the Beast's temper so he just shrugged and said, ''Then again, maybe not.''

Soon they entered the cell where Kurapika is. He had stopped crying, but he didn't turn to look at the Beast despite knowing that he had entered. Kurapika seems to be tired, and depressed at the same time. His large brown eyes looked bloodshot, with dark circles appearing under them. After a few more moments of silence between them, the blonde boy resentfully said to his captor, ''You didn't even let me say good bye. I'll never see him again.''

The Beast wasn't sure why, but those words made him feel a little guilty. Memories of his own childhood best friend, Pietro, who was long gone due to an unknown disease, resurfaced in his mind. It felt quite similar to the predicament that this blonde boy is going through right now. So in a way, the Beast knew how it feels like not being able to see a loved one again.

''I'll show you to your room.''

That did surprise his prisoner. Kurapika certainly thought that he will stay in this prison cell for eternity. ''My room? But I thought—''

''You wanna stay in this vermin infested room?''

''Not if I have a choice.''

''Then follow me.'' The Beast motioned for Kurapika to come, so that he'll be able to lead him to his new room. As they proceed, Kurapika begins to lag behind.

He looks at the hideous sculptures on the walls and the light casting shadows on them. Feeling a little spooked, he and runs to catch up with his captor, who is carrying a candle as a light source. The candle is Pokkles, of course, but only the inhabitants of this castle would know.

''Say something to him, you gotta win his heart.'' Pokkles whispered to the Beast. ''Shhh! Do I have to? He's my prisoner. It would be different if he's a girl though.''

Pokkles looked impatient and replied, ''Come now, the enchantress didn't say that you must love a woman. It could be anyone as long as it would break this blasted spell.''

''Darn it Pokkles, I'm not a dirty, perverted ass poking gay!''

Kurapika could hear the Beast talking to someone at this point but he wasn't sure if this sentient monster is actually talking to him, or, another weird object that this castle seems to contain, the wooden carriage being one example. So he hesitantly asked, ''Why do you mind if you're a homosexual? I had read in books that even animals could be attracted to the same sex.'' _Heck, even someone with a respectable occupation like Kuroro is attracted to a guy like me…_

''Hmm? Oh. It's not that I mind, but more like, I always knew I'm into women anyway.''

''With your appearance, I doubt any woman would approach you.'' _Weird, is this implying that he is actually a human? I might try to find out later._

''Shut the fuck up kid. Mine your own business! The castle is your home now so you can go anywhere you wish, except for the West Wing.''

Kurapika looked intrigued and boldly asked, ''What's in the West Wing?''

The Beast suddenly stopped in his tracks and yelled, ''It's forbidden!''

They continued walking and soon they reached the room that has been prepared for the blonde. The door opens on its own, and light starts to spill in the room, revealing its pristine furnitures and expensive wallpapers. Certainly a much better place to be in, than the unhygienic prison cell.

''Now kid, if there's anything you need, my servants will attend to you.''

Pokkles used this chance to whisper to his master's ear. ''Invite him to dinner. Spend more time getting to know him, sir.''

The Beast somehow has something against people telling him what to do, but he knew that Pokkles only meant well for the sake of everyone who is cursed in this castle, so he obliged. ''You...will join me for dinner. THAT'S NOT A REQUEST, MISTER SMARTY PANTS!''

BAM!

The cursed prince leaves, slamming the door behind him. Kurapika, terrified and indignant at the same time, runs over to the bed and flings himself onto it and he buries his face in a white pillow. He is aware of his own strong emotional state, and he didn't want any of the servants who might enter into his new room to see his eyes flashing a bright scarlet.

* * *

A group of men and women gathered in an inn at the same night where Kurapika became a prisoner to a mysterious castle. It looked like they're having an important meeting, for each one of them have a serious look on his or her face. A familiar looking young man with jet black hair stands in front of them. He is none other than the famous antique collector, Kuroro Lucifer. Apparently he had paid the owner of the inn a large amount of gold, just so that he would call it a day earlier and get every customer to leave the place. No one is supposed to enter the inn except for the said group of people that Kuroro had chosen.

''And hence, pleased to have you all here to join me, ladies and gentleman. I have called every member of the Phantom Troupe here to discuss about the subject of my interest, the new blonde boy in this town.''

''He doesn't look like he would own a fortune though, so no point targeting him, or even robbing his house, Kuroro.'' Phinks, a man without any eyebrows, rolled his eyes after he said this.

''Fool. Kuroro actually wants him for a personal reason.'' A gigantic man with various piercings on his face, whose name was Franklin, replied to Phinks.

''So, what are we supposed to do with him, leader?'' Shalnark asked cheerfully. Despite his muscular frame, he has an innocent, boyish face.

The three women in the group, Machi, Pakunoda and Shizuku, sighed and looked dejectedly at their leader, Kuroro. They certainly didn't like the idea that the man of their dreams is trying to pursue another man and they can't do anything about it. It is an unsaid rule in the Phantom Troupe group that the leader's orders comes first, and would be absolute in most cases unless it involves the survival of its members. Since Kuroro trying to get Kurapika as his lover won't kill them, the three women just didn't feel like going against Kuroro.

''I want some of you here to disguise yourselves as ordinary people with mundane jobs. What sort of job is up to you. When Kurapika happens to walk pass by you shall talk to him about normal subjects, but eventually it will lead to me. Have him think that I'm not such a bad individual and perhaps it would be wiser to try to be friends with me.''

A man in a samurai outfit snorted. ''You really think we all have that much time stalking a kid and get him to like you, leader? What are we, matchmakers?''

''Nobunaga, I am not finished. I've already expected this coming from some of you. And yes, approaching Kurapika does have its benefits. He may not own valuable items, but he has no need for such trivial things, when he is literally a walking treasure.''

Everyone in the dimly lit inn perked up. Nothing interests them more than the chance of getting more gold. And they would stop at nothing, going against social norms and morals. They are in truth, criminals, who delve among the towns people. They are extremely skilled at hiding and impersonations, to the point where no one would suspect that they had committed any crimes at all. And with Kuroro's positive influence over the majority of the people in this town, it would help the group in many ways.

''So, you aren't actually in love with him, leader? But with the way you allow him to humiliate you this morning, I would have thought that you are.'' Machi, the pink haired girl asked.

Kuroro smiled slightly. ''It's to lower down his guard. For us to actually attack him would be fatal. We will be reported and targeted by the locals living here, since Kurapika is quite well known, despite being a loner around them.''

''Wow, and here you've got us all fooled too. That's too cool, leader.'' Shalnark cheerfully laughed.

''Hurry up and tell us already what do you mean by he is a walking treasure!'' Nobunaga yelled excitedly.

The leader of the group appeared to be in deep thoughts. ''Remember the group of tribes people with special eyes that we massacred this year? I have a strong feeling that both he and Pairo are actually the survivors of the Kuruta tribe. But I'll still need more proof about this.''

* * *

**Please leave a review and let me know if it has possible plot holes. Its what I came up with in order to get the Phantom Troupe into a such a story. Arigatou!**


	8. The Cancelled Dinner

**Unconditional Loyalty**

**Summary: Kurapika is a Kurutanian beauty but keeps it a secret for his and Pairo's safety, he's also the bookworm that doesn't fit in among the towns people, and Leorio is the cursed prince all thanks to his own attitude. Both are from different worlds, yet they suffer from the same feeling of isolation. A parody of Disney's Beauty &amp; The Beast. Alternate Universe setting.**

_**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own anything of the Disney franchise, and I don't even own Togashi sensei's wonderful works for the Hunter X Hunter anime and manga. This is purely for fan entertainment, and to fulfill my craving for writing a Leorio and Kurapika centered fanfic.**_

_**Pairings: Leorio and Kurapika, slight Pokkles and Ponzu.**_

**Author's note: ****Thank you everyone for following my fanfic and even adding it as your favorite story, it acts as a fuel for me to do my best in this chapter. I know my updates can be slow, so I made sure that my chapters are longer. I had been busy last year due to family issues, some doctor appointments for my new pregnancy and then there's Christmas. Being Chinese, I have to prepare for Chinese New Year too right after Christmas.**

**I can imagine everyone being so eager to see more interaction between Leorio and Kurapika now, thus I've been cutting a few scenes from the original Beauty &amp; The Beast storyline to fast-forward certain things. However rest assured that it will not affect the basic storyline as a whole. **_**Italic font indicates a character's thoughts, singing or feelings.**_

* * *

It's been an hour since the Beast had left after ordering for the blonde lad to join him for dinner. Kurapika is still sobbing quietly in his new bedroom. One particular talking table had informed him that the dinner will be ready at 8.00pm. He scanned around the room for any clocks. An antique grandfather clock showed that its 7.30pm now.

_Half an hour more before I have to deal with that hot-headed monster. _

Suddenly there's timid knocks at the door. He gets up and walks over to open the door. A feminine looking teapot with a tiny teacup enters along with their entourage.

''Alright, by now I'm aware that everything here is sentient, at least. Who are you?''

''Miss Mito, dear. And this is Gon, my nephew. I thought you might like a spot of tea.''

While Kurapika is still looking at them, feeling a little awkward that he is indeed talking to some household objects again, he accidentally bumped into a large wardrobe.

''Oof. Careful!'' The large but feminine looking wardrobe said to him.

Kurapika gathered his balance after apologizing to the wardrobe, and proceeds to sit on the bed. The wardrobe leans itself on the edge of the bed, it seems to have a girlish sounding voice as well when it introduced itself as Biske.

The tea sets that came earlier were pouring sugar and cream into Gon, the teacup. Gon smiled at his aunt and remarked, ''Told ya she was pretty, Mito-san, didn't I?''

Kurapika sighed in exasperation. It's not the first time someone mistaken him for a girl. ''Sorry but I'm a guy.''

There's total silence in the room for a few moments before Mito spoke up again. ''All right now, Gon. That'll do.'' The sugar and cream in Gon had totally dissolved with the tea, so Gon hops over to Kurapika's opened palm, who is sitting on the floor. He is about to take a sip of the tea when Gon interrupted him, ''Wanna see me do a trick?'' Kurapika didn't even answer yet as Gon takes a deep breath, then puffs out his cheeks and blows bubbles out the top of the cup. In truth, the teacup named Gon is too eager to make new friends with someone who is not from the Beast's castle, so he was hoping that he could get a laugh out of the blonde boy. He was quickly admonished by his aunt who finds the 'trick' rude instead of being funny. Gon bowed down his head and said that he is sorry. Kurapika was actually amused, however, hiding a smile by covering his mouth with his sleeved arm.

Finally Mito the teapot smiled towards Kurapika, complimenting him. ''That was a very brave thing you did, my dear. Staying here in exchange for your friend's freedom.'' The large wardrobe, Biske, agreed as well.

''But I've lost my only friend, my dreams, everything…''

''Cheer up, child. It'll turn out all right in the end. You'll see. All of us here knew what happened and we promised to make sure you will be treated well.'' Mito was about to say more to comfort Kurapika when she noticed the time. ''Oops! Look at me, jabbering on, when there's a dinner to get on the table. Gon! Come help!''

Gon hops away from Kurapika's palm, bidding him goodbye and quickly joining his aunt to head towards the kitchen. The door to Kurapika's new bedroom is closed again.

Kurapika stood up and looked around his bedroom again, while being accompanied by Biske. He didn't feel like attending the dinner with the Beast at all, instead the bedroom seemed more welcoming. However it seems that even the nicer folks in this castle encouraged him to go.

Biske was humming cheerfully while she's browsing through the array of clothes inside of herself. ''Well now, what shall we dress you in for dinner? Let's see what I've got in my drawers.'' Her doors open up and to her embarrassment moths flutter out. A sign that the clothes inside herself had not been touched or worn for years. She slams them shut.

''Oh! Um… hehehe… Here we are. How about this royal red coat with golden trimmings? You'll look ravishing in this one.''

''That's very kind of you, but I'm not going to dinner.'' Kurapika said solemnly with a serious expression.

''Oh, but you must! Or else he will get mad and we'll all be in trouble, but especially you, dear!''

''He keeps thinking people should do as he bids, and I want to prove him wrong. That bad temper of his is frightening, but all the more that's why I need to show him that it pays to be polite and gentle when you asked someone for a favor.''

Just then, his bedroom's door opened again, by Hanzo the clock this time. Hanzo waddles in, pretending to cough in order to get everyone's attention. ''Dinner, is served.''

* * *

Meanwhile, back to the living room where the fireplace is, the Beast is pacing back and forth in front of the fire, with Mito and Pokkles looking on nervously.

''What's taking him so long? I told him to come down. Why isn't he here yet?!'' the cursed prince's monstrous voice boomed through the room.

''Try to be patient, sir. The young lad has lost his only friend and his freedom all in one day. He seemed to be an orphan too, judging by his words, master.''

Its Pokkle's turn to try to talk to their master. ''Uh, master. Have you thought that, perhaps, this boy could be the one to break the spell?''

The Beast grew angrier, for various reasons. What Pokkles have said did come across his mind, but with Kurapika being a guy, becomes an obstacle to him. He had always flirted with women while he is still a normal human, so he have no idea where he stands when it comes to homosexual relationships. Not that he is against it, more like, he didn't know if he even _swing_ that way.

''I'm not a fool Pokkles! I did consider it! But it won't happen too quickly, okay?!''

''Oh, master is right. It's not that easy, Pokkles. These things take time.'' Mito have to agree with the Beast.

''But the rose has already begun to wilt.'' Pokkles reminded them sadly.

That reminder made the Beast felt hopeless and depressed. He even started to feel self-conscious about his appearance.

''It's no use. He's good looking, probably had girls flocking over him, and I'm so...well, look at me! Who would even want to talk to me?!''

Pokkles shrugs his shoulders and looks at Mito, hoping that she knew the right words to say, in order to cheer the Beast up.

''Master, you must help him to see past all that. He doesn't seem shallow to me, so trust that it's easier than it looks.'' Mito offered.

''Sigh… I don't know how.''

''Well, you can start by making yourself more presentable. Straighten up, try to act like a gentleman.'' Mito suddenly grew strict and acted as if she is actually the Beast's mother, trying to teach her son some manners. He certainly didn't see this side of her before so he listened and started to sit up, then adjusted his face very formally instead of his usual frown.

Seeing that his master won't be yelling at them this time, Pokkles jumped in and added, ''Ah yes, when he comes in, give him a dashing, warm smile. Come, come. Show me the smile. Everyone reacts well to a smile, sir.''

The Beast tries to bears his ragged fangs in a scary, and yet funny grin. In both of his servant's mind, at least, he is trying.

Mito suddenly decided to warn him, ''But don't frighten the poor boy.''

''Impress him with your open-minded sense of humor, you do have that.'' Pokkles said again.

''But be gentle.''

''Shower him with compliments.''

''But be sincere…''

The Beast can't seem to take in all the advices at one go, and yelled at them to be quiet. Both of them sighed and quietly said at the same time, ''Yeah, control your temper…''

Suddenly they heard the door opened, and all of them looked on expectantly. Certainly the boy has agreed to join the Beast for dinner!

Much to their dismay, its Hanzo. Hanzo actually looked scared, so they all remained silent to hear what he has to say.

''Uh, good evening, master. Oh, hi Mito-san, Pokkles.''

The Beast is starting to lose his patience so he growled and asked fiercely, ''Where is Mr. Smarty Pants?!''

In order to buy some time, Hanzo pretended to act clueless. ''Who? Oh! The new prisoner, that blonde kid. Yes, the, ah, kid. Well, actually, he's in the process of, ah, um, circumstances being what they are, ah... He's not coming.''

''WHAT! HOW DARE HE!''

The door of the living room bangs open and the Beast stormed upstairs to where Kurapika's bedroom is. He is not used to having anyone telling him NO. The three enchanted objects chased after him in panic, fearing that Kurapika might get hurt.

When they finally reached the door to Kurapika's bedroom, the Beast bangs on it. Thankfully the door was made out of 3 inch thick wood hence it didn't break or crack, yet.

''I thought I told you to come down to dinner! You fucking brat!''

Kurapika knew who it was so he answered calmly from the other side of the locked door, ''I'm not hungry. You shall go eat first.''

''You'll come out or I'll...I'll break down the door!''

Pokkles quickly interrupt his master in an attempt to save Kurapika, ''Master, I could be wrong, but that may not be the best way to win the boy over.''

''But he is being so difficult!''

Mito used her motherly voice to advice the Beast. ''Gently, remember, we went through this minutes ago.''

The Beast took a deep breath and decided to try out their advice. ''Will you come down to dinner?'' he asked Kurapika again in a strained, but still polite voice.

''No.''

This frustrates the Beast but when he looked down at his three servants, all of them begged him to try again.

''It would give me great pleasure, Kurapika, sir, if you would join me for dinner, please.''

Instead of feeling welcomed by the Beast, Kurapika is actually annoyed that he simply will not leave him alone. _'Who the hell does he thinks he is? Forcing people to eat right after turning them into prisoners. This monster doesn't really understand people's feelings at all!'_

The blonde boy said again in finality. ''No, thank you!''

''You can't stay in there forever! ''

''Yes I can!''

''Fine! Then go ahead and STARVE! Listen here, all of you! If he doesn't eat with me, then he doesn't get eat at all! Not even a cookie!'' he ordered the three servants warningly.

Finally, it ends with the Beast running back down the stairs, entering into his own room, and slams the door so hard that it causes a piece of the ceiling to fall on Pokkles.

The three enchanted objects had been very disappointed with how things were played, however they knew better than to disobey the prince. Mito went back to the kitchen to clean up the dinner that no one is going to eat, while Pokkles and Hanzo stands right outside Kurapika's bedroom door to stand guard, keeping an eye in case the prisoner decided to sneak out.

* * *

The room that was said to be the Beast's room, unlike what most would imagine it to be, is actually dark, and filled with random broken furnitures. Even the curtains have holes in them. Certainly looked nothing like a prince's room. Too often his servants would offer to clean up, but he refuses, claiming that it's futile because he is going to just destroy his belongings again. Without realizing it, this room, his lair, had resembled him heart. Broken, dark, and lost.

The Beast had been venting out his anger by knocking over and destroying things in his path. While doing so, he grumbles to himself, ''I ask nicely, but he refuses. What, what does he want me to do? Beg?! The hell I would beg to a lowly peasant!''

An idea came across his mind. That's right, if he needed to know the reason why Kurapika rejected him, for three times to be exact, he could always use the magic mirror, his family's heirloom. Picking up the magic mirror on his table, he commanded it to show him where Kurapika is. The magic mirror shines, then glows green and reveals Kurapika in his bedroom. He is seen crossing his arms indignantly while sitting on his bed, with Biske talking to him.

''The master's not so bad once you get to know him. Why don't you give him a chance?'' she pleaded the blonde lad.

''That is like saying I need to get used to him being a jerk. I've seen of him enough, so no.''

''Is it because of how he looks?''

''If that is true, I wouldn't be talking to you, Mito, Gon or anyone else in this castle. I'm saying that there's no way I could get close to someone who might hurt me anytime.''

Those sentences seemed to struck Leorio deeply. He had always thought that Kurapika wouldn't want to be at least friends with him because he is ugly. But instead, right now, it's really because, of his behavior from their first encounter until the dinner refusal incident. So, perhaps, just maybe, Mito and Pokkles had been right? But he had always been this way, and no one in this castle had a problem with it, so why does it bother this blonde kid? Thinking about it only gives Leorio a headache.

''Sigh… forget it, I'm just fooling myself. Maybe he just didn't want to be rude, and tell Biske that, really, I'm just a monster to him…'' he said to himself dejectedly.

* * *

**So, Kurapika now gets along with Leorio's servants at least. Other than that, it's still tense between our two favorite Hunters, eh? I didn't want to speed things up in case it would make their relationship in this story seemed superficial. I wanted to make sure there's mutual understanding and chemistry between them first. Please let me know how this chapter fares, I will look into it, arigatou!**


	9. Blossoming Friendship

**Unconditional Loyalty**

**Summary: Kurapika is a Kurutanian beauty but keeps it a secret for his and Pairo's safety, he's also the bookworm that doesn't fit in among the towns' people and Leorio is the cursed prince all thanks to his own attitude. Both are from different worlds, yet they suffer from the same feeling of isolation. A parody of Disney's Beauty &amp; The Beast. Alternate Universe setting.**

_**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own anything of the Disney franchise, and I don't even own Togashi sensei's wonderful works for the Hunter X Hunter anime and manga. This is purely for fan entertainment, and to fulfill my craving for writing a Leorio and Kurapika centered fanfic.**_

_**Pairings: Leorio and Kurapika, slight Pokkles and Ponzu.**_

**Author's note: ****We were all busy with preparing and shopping for the new baby's needs, she's gonna be in the household soon, either at the end of May or beginning of June. And my old laptop just has to fail on me just as when I managed to make time for Chapter 9 of this fanfic.**

**Oh, a little scene for the Pokkle and Ponzu pairing in this chapter. And if you're an internet junkie like myself, to the point that you have seen all sorts of HXH fanarts, you will know where I get this cute pairing's cheesy lines from. But of course, important bonding moments for our main pairing too, Kurapika is warming up to the Beast. **

_**Italic font like this one, indicates a character's **__**inner **__**thoughts and feelings. **_

* * *

The door to Kurapika's bedroom creaks open, the said occupant silently emerges and peeks from left to right, checking to see if anyone is around. Feeling sure that no one sees him, he tries his best to step out of his bedroom without making any sound and soon he managed to walk through the hallway. Given the choice, he prefers not to do this, but his hunger pangs betrayed him.

_And I would kill myself before begging that brash __idiot__ for food._ He thought to himself resentfully.

Red curtains with gold trimmings adorned the whole hallway that leads to where he believed the kitchen is. Unknown to him, behind one of these grand curtains, is where Pokkles and a female feather duster are secretly hiding to have their private moments.

''You are like the arrow to my heart, my beautiful Ponzu!''

''Oh no, no, no, no, no… Not as much as you, monsieur. You are the bee to my pollens,'' the feather duster by the name Ponzu flirts back to her lover.

Their relationship was known by every enchanted object in the castle, and everyone agreed to keep it a secret from their master. There is no way of telling how the Beast will react to the two of his servants having a romantic relationship.

Pokkles was already holding Ponzu in his metallic arms, about to kiss her, when he suddenly spotted the new prisoner walking past them. Without thinking, he lets Ponzu go, causing her to drop to the carpeted floor. She was about to question his actions angrily when he interrupts, ''The blonde lad! He has emerged!'' Soon they wasted no time in following him from behind, hiding in the curtains while doing so.

* * *

In the castle's kitchen, Mito, Gon and all of the enchanted kitchen utensils are cleaning up the cold, untouched dinner that were meant for their master and Kurapika. ''Come on, Gon. Into the cupboard with the other little cups. You kids ought to sleep early.''

''Aww. But I'm not sleepy, aunt Mito.''

''Yes you are. You can always talk to the new boy tomorrow.''

Gon tries to argue back childishly, he was still thrilled about having a new person in the castle. However once he jumps into the kitchen cupboard that contains all of the other cup children, he instantly fell asleep.

Later a banging of pots and pans comes from a giant stove. The said stove wasn't being happy about his cooking left untouched. ''I work and I slave all day, and for what? A culinary masterpiece goes to waste!''

''Oh, stop your grousing. It's been a long night for all of us too. It's not surprising at all that the young man wouldn't want to eat on his first day being a prisoner.'' Mito chastised the stove while frowning.

Hanzo, who is still a little mad that he gets yelled at by their master because of Kurapika, disagreed. ''Well, if you ask me, he was just being stubborn. After all, the master did say PLEASE.''

Mito sighed and replied, ''But also if the master doesn't learn how to control his temper, he won't be able to break the ...''

She could have said more, but she stopped once the subject of their conversation enters into the kitchen.

''Hahaha! Splendid to see you out and about, monsieur. So, what can we do for you?'' Hanzo quickly said to the blonde boy before anyone could say more about the spell that turned them into objects and furnitures.

Soon Pokkles and Ponzu come running in to join Kurapika as well, just as curious about his reasons for leaving his bedroom.

''Gomen… I didn't mean to bother everyone here. I am hungry so I thought maybe I could get a few bites and…''

''Oh! You are?! Hear that everyone?! He's hungry. Stoke the fire, break out the silver, wake the china!'' Mito ordered the kitchen utensils excitedly. The fire on the giant stove roars to life, and drawers open to reveal silverwares and plates getting to work.

Kurapika couldn't be any more grateful. He knew that these animated objects aren't as bad as the Beast, but he had the impression that he wouldn't be treated kindly for being a prisoner.

They even managed to entertain him with a show performance that consists of all of the objects dancing while making him various luxurious delicacies. It felt too much like a dream to him, never in his whole life did he expect this. Both he and Pairo are used to eating plain bread with butter, with some occasional chicken eggs for most of their meals, because they are trying hard to save money to buy the parts and supplies for most of Pairo's inventions. But right now, he is served with beef, sausages, puddings, cakes, ramen noodles and many other delicious foods.

Once he had finished with his food, everyone stopped with their dancing and proceed to clean up.

''Why… arigatou. That was wonderful.'' Kurapika complimented everyone in the kitchen while clapping his hands.

''It's nothing, hahaha, good show, wasn't it?'' Hanzo said. At the same time, he noticed that the clock on his face already showed that it is almost midnight. ''Look at the time. Now, it's off to bed, off to bed, sir.''

However Kurapika is still feeling the slight rush of adrenaline and excitement after they performed a spectacular show in front of him. ''Oh, I couldn't possibly go to bed now. It's my first time in an enchanted castle.''

Both Pokkles and Hanzo started arguing heatedly, blaming each other for revealing the ultimate secret to Kurapika. It made the blonde bookworm sweat dropped and he explained, ''I, um, figured it out for myself. It isn't everyday that one gets to enter into a mysterious castle with talking objects, see.''

They both look at him for a moment and then stopped fighting. They aren't sure what to do now with their master's prisoner knowing half of their secret. It has been an unspoken agreement between them that it's best if Kurapika could be friends with the Beast, heck even like him without knowing that the Beast was originally a human prince. In their opinion, it makes a possible new friendship more genuine. Only true love could break the spell after all.

Of course Kurapika's gender might make it more complicated since the Beast seemed to be openly straight, but they are running out of time. Not everyone could easily find this castle and it would probably be a slim chance for a female person to be wandering alone in a forest before she enters a mysterious building.

Once the talking clock and candle settled themselves, Kurapika continued, ''I'd like to look around, if that's all right.''

Pokkles perked up excitedly, happy that the young lad is at least feeling comfortable enough to explore around. ''Would you like a tour?''

''Wait a second, wait a second. I'm not sure that's such a good idea.'' Hanzo nervously interjected. He whispered to his best friend, ''We can't let him go around in certain places that the master had forbidden him to go.''

This made Kurapika smiled knowingly, he is near enough to be able to hear the whisper. He kneels down, explaining to them that he will only go to places that they are sure it is alright to go to without having their master to be enraged at them.

* * *

And so, in the middle of the night, the two best friends show Kurapika around the castle. All three of them filled with hopes, with Pokkles and Hanzo hoping that what they're doing will contribute to Kurapika bonding with the Beast. As for Kurapika, he had hoped that getting used to the castle will make being a prisoner more tolerable.

The three managed to walk around the antique collection room, and the other bedrooms that are similar to Kurapika's. All this while Hanzo had kept himself busy by explaining the details and history behind the architecture construction of the castle and some of the art pieces that adorned the halls. It only made Kurapika more curious as in why such a long existing large castle would remain unknown to the common people outside. He reminds himself in his thoughts to ask them about the first owners of this castle when the time is right.

And then, he spotted the same grand staircase again. The same one that leads to the forbidden West Wing. Curiously he walked up the stairs to peek. He was immediately stopped by Pokkles and Hanzo though.

''What's up there?''

''Where? Up there? Nothing. Absolutely nothing of interest at all in the West Wing. Dusty, dull, very boring.'' both of them quickly replied.

Kurapika had always been a curious individual, eager to explore the world and everything that is unknown. So instead of walking away from the grand stairs, their words only serves to make him more determined as in what the Beast is trying to hide. ''Hmmm, if nothing is there, he absolutely has no reason to hide it from me.''

''The master is hiding nothing! Let's go somewhere else, sir!'' Both of the talking objects started to panic.

''Then it wouldn't be forbidden. I won't touch anything; I just want to have a look. ''

He steps over them, but they dash up and block him again. ''The gardens, or the library perhaps?'' Pokkles tried to distract the blonde.

That seemed to stir up the bookworm's interest. There is no such thing as too many books to read for him. He begins to follow them, but his curiosity overtakes him again.

_I could always visit the library anytime, but I might not get the chance to see the West Wing again. I do want to find out more about the Beast's identity and how he came to be._

And he waited until they lost their attention on him, still rambling about the books that the library has. They seemed to forget to look behind them to make sure that he is truly still following them.

He turns back to the direction of the West Wing. His excitement begins to dwindle, though, when he enters the hallway leading to the Beast's secret lair. It started to look eerily dark and gloomy, it has a different air from the other room's hallways in this castle. As he walks down the hall, he stops to look at a mirror that was hanged on the hall's wall. It has been shattered into several pieces.

_Now why is this mirror still here? Why would anyone still keep broken items? The rest of the castle is well kept. _

He reaches the end of the hall and finds a closed door with a gargoyle designed doorknob. He takes a deep breath to calm himself down, then reaches out and opens the door.

It reveals a room filled with broken furnitures. He is truly shocked by everything that he sees. He wanders around, looking, and knocks over a table, but he catches it before it crashes to the floor.

He then turns his head and sees a shredded portrait painting on the wall on his right side. Because the room was dark, he can only see some parts of the portrait. It seemed to be a portrait of a dark haired man with glasses. But just like with everything else in the room, some parts of the portrait were missing, and Kurapika couldn't make out how the man in the picture really looked like.

To his surprise, a faint pinkish glow appeared on his left side. He whips his head towards the direction of the glow, and sees a rose under a bell jar on a small round table. He walks over to it, his eyes transfixed. He reaches out, and then lifts off the jar, leaving the glowing rose unprotected.

He tries to touch the rose to examine it, but before he could do so, a large shadow falls over him. Unknown to him, the Beast has been on the balcony, already sees the blonde boy entering into his secret lair.

The brown furred creature jumps back into the room, then slams the bell jar back on the rose, effectively covering it. He then turns his attention to Kurapika, growling low.

''Why did you come here?!''

This serves to frighten Kurapika, and he backs away while quietly apologizing for intruding the Beast's privacy. Unfortunately, the Beast is filled with too much anger to accept it. No one knows what would happen if the enchanted rose given by the enchantress is touched by a stranger and it makes the Beast all the more determined to protect it.

After another round of yelling from him, he started to trash random furnitures about, so Kurapika runs while shielding himself from pieces of broken items. He is almost near to the door, but he tries to plead with the Beast again timidly. ''Please, stop… We could talk…''

''GET OOOUUUTTTTT!''

That loud and animalistic growl finally made the youth give up; he turns and flees the room.

After a few seconds, the cursed prince calms down, then falls into despair, finally realizing that he may have destroyed his chances with Kurapika. He uses his large paw-like hands to cover his own face in shame and regret.

The Kurutanian teen rushes down the grand stairs, at the same time reach the stairway and grab his cloak that he remembered he had left hanging there when he first arrived in this castle. Wrapping the cloak around himself, he quickly opens the entrance door, and a burst of cold wind with snow instantly hits his face but he still dashed forward, eager to leave the dark castle.

Eventually he found Birdie still being tied up to a dead tree's branch. He unleashed the large hybrid bird and proceeded to ride on it. He begins to ride through the forest, but Birdie comes to a stop.

To both of their shock, a pack of hungry wolves are slowly approaching them. Kurapika gasps, then pulls the reins and begins to try to escape from them, using another direction.

In his determination to get back home to Pairo again safe and sound, he starts to put his brain into work. An idea came and he made Birdie run from side to side, in order for the wolves to knock themselves into trees sideways. From his view, he could see about five to six of them lying on the thick snowy ground in pain. His relief is short lived; however, as about four more are gaining on him.

Birdie runs into a frozen pond suddenly, and it collapses due to both of their weight. The wolves chase them into the icy water. One had drowned, but Birdie is able to get out of the water before anything serious happens. Kurapika had been too traumatized by the whole situation that he could hardly feel cold at all.

Soon three wolves surround them after they reached on a dead end pathway. Birdie bucks, accidentally throwing Kurapika off. Its reins

had gotten tangled around a tree branch. The hungry canines begin their attack on the giant hybrid bird, but Kurapika comes to his rescue and beats them away with two branches that he found on the ground. In the Kuruta tribe's village, almost everyone learns how to use martial arts and weapons like wooden swords so Kurapika decided to put his swordsman's skill to good use.

However, welding two branch sticks instead of actual swords proved to be a disadvantage. He might be able to fend them off, but he can't seem to deliver hard enough blows to these wolves to immobilize them. One wolf grabs one of his branch stick with its mouth and breaks half of it off, leaving Kurapika almost defenseless. Another leap at him, grabbing the corner of his cloak and swiftly drag him to the ground. He looks up and sees the same wolf about to jump on top of him. Before it could attack Kurapika though, it is caught in mid-air by a large furred hand. The hand belonged to the Beast, to Kurapika's surprise.

_He actually comes all the way here by foot just to save me?_

The Beast roars fiercely at the wolf's face and flings it away to the ground, then stands behind Kurapika to defend him from two more wolves. Soon it becomes a battle of fangs and claws between the Beast and the wolves. One bites hard into the Beast's bare shoulder, and the other trying to distract him by attacking randomly. Finally, the Beast throws the wolf that bit him against a tree, knocking it out. The other turn around to run, fearing the Beast's overwhelming strength.

After everything had calmed down, the Beast turns back to Kurapika, who had been watching the whole fight while still lying down. He looks at him despairingly, and Kurapika noticed that his right shoulder is bleeding. Before he could say a word, the Beast collapses onto the snowy ground, slowly becoming unconscious.

Kurapika almost wanted to get onto Birdie to continue his journey home, but his thoughts went back to the Beast. He is truly grateful to be still alive, and he remembered all those times when he often tells Kuroro, the antique collector, that it pays to be kind, even more so to those who had helped you. Of course, Kuroro would just sneer at him and remarked that the world isn't fair to kind people.

_I suppose it doesn't hurt to at least send the Beast back to his castle before I go home. Doing so would at least show that I am not the same as that conceited, egoistic bastard._

And so he walks over to the lying form of the Beast. He couldn't possibly carry him up by himself, the Beast looked like he weighs at least 300 pounds. Once again, relying on his intellect, he managed to use some large rocks and thick branches as leverage to get the Beast up and Birdie helped out by adjusting itself so that it could carry the Beast on its back. Knowing that adding more weight will burden the loyal bird, Kurapika decided to just walk by foot while leading Birdie back to the castle.

* * *

Somehow with the help of the enchanted objects in the castle, the Beast was able to wake up and get comfortable on a sofa just by the fireplace. They're all in the same room as him, doing whatever they can to keep him warm.

As for Kurapika, his initial plan of leaving the Beast at the castle had backfired all thanks to his own guilt conscious. A part of him felt that he ought to keep his promise to stay, because if it wasn't for him, the Beast wouldn't have gotten himself injured. And, another part of him also wanted to see how things go once both of them had helped each other. Something tells him that the Beast is much more than meets the eye. Sure, he could work on his temper, but everyone has his or her own flaws, right?

With all of this in his thoughts, he proceeded to pour hot water out of Miss Mito the teapot, then soaks a rag in the water, intending to use it to clean up the Beast's wounds on his left shoulder. The Beast is busy licking his own wounds though.

When the sentient furred creature knew what Kurapika is trying to do with the warm rag, he growls at him as a way to tell him to go away. Kurapika didn't give up and tried again, this time successfully applied the rag on his wound. But the Beast started to roar ferociously in pain and it scares everyone in the room away, except for the blonde lad.

''That hurts baka!''

''If you'd hold still, it wouldn't hurt as much.''

''Well if you hadn't run away, this wouldn't have happened!''

''Well if you hadn't trashed around earlier, I wouldn't have run away!''

That serves to remind the Beast again the reason why all of this happened. Once again he tries to argue back indignantly though. He detests losing in any arguments.

''Well you shouldn't have been in the West Wing!''

''Well you should learn to control your temper! Wouldn't kill you at all if we had discussed things like civilized individuals.''

This time the Beast give up trying to find another point to argue about, so he huffed and sulked, allowing Kurapika to continue with the wound cleaning.

The enchanted objects that had been hiding out of fear soon slowly emerged again, pleasantly surprised to see that Kurapika has conquered the Beast, quelling his temper.

''Now, hold still. This may sting a little. I've put some herbs into the water, it acts as an antiseptic.'' Kurapika gently informed the Beast. The Beast's eyes widened, surprised that someone actually made an effort to be nice to him. Normally most people wouldn't even try because they would have been too afraid of him. As the blonde had said, it does sting, but the Beast didn't feel like giving the boy another round of yelling or growling. He did remember that he is supposed to make Kurapika grow closer to him so he really didn't want to risk having the boy to leave him again. He grits his teeth in an effort to hold in the pain.

''By the way, arigatou, for saving my life.'' Kurapika said to him tenderly. His large brown eyes gave out a warm light and the Beast instantly feels his own face burning a little. He have no idea what he is embarrassed about, but for sure its not a bad thing.

''Um… uh… You're welcome, I guess.''

Neither the both of them realize that after tonight, it will be the start of something new between them. Something that will change everything the way they think of each other, and even the way they think of life itself.

* * *

**I figured that this chapter would be the right time for Kurapika to display a little bit of his fighting prowess. I know in this universe he isn't a Hunter but he is still a Kuruta and at least he could be more independent than Belle. I had been resting at home for a month now, so I decided to get this chapter longer than the first few ones, as usual to make up for my slow updates. I'm only wondering now if Kurapika could call the Beast by his real name in later chapters. It will make writing easier but at the same time some plot holes might happen.  
**

**Like always, thank you all for reading this, I had fun, and would really be excited if I can get reviews or comments. ^_^**


	10. Twisted Asylum Owner

**Unconditional Loyalty**

**Summary: Kurapika is a Kurutanian beauty but keeps it a secret for his and Pairo's safety, he's also the bookworm that doesn't fit in among the towns' people and Leorio is the cursed prince all thanks to his own attitude. Both are from different worlds, yet they suffer from the same feeling of isolation. A parody of Disney's Beauty &amp; The Beast. Alternate Universe setting.**

_**Disclaimer: I certainly do not own anything of the Disney franchise, and I don't even own Togashi sensei's wonderful works for the Hunter X Hunter anime and manga. This is purely for fan entertainment, and to fulfill my craving for writing a Leorio and Kurapika centered fanfic.**_

_**Pairings: Leorio and Kurapika, slight Pokkles and Ponzu.**_

* * *

**Author's note: Well, time flies real quick and I'm only weeks away from my due date, so with all the time alone I have at home, I guess I could write Chapter 10 for this fanfic. I didn't get reviews for Chapter**** 9, but I was still motivated when I see fellow authors added this to their faves. You know who you are, and I really thank you all.**

**And here comes HISOKA! I don't know about you, but to me, he often appears as someone who is sly and yet twisted in the head, like some sort of a mental disorder but he is also keen on finding ways to see people he didn't care about suffer. Okay, I'm rambling. Lack of proper vocabularies for our magician clown. Sorry. XD.**

_**Italic font like this one, indicates a character's **__**inner **__**thoughts and feelings. **_

* * *

''I don't usually leave the asylum in the middle of the night, but when I hear that it's YOU needing my help, I can't help but wonder what sort of dirty plans you're up to this time.'' A red haired man with slitted golden eyes named Hisoka chuckled in a maniac manner. He was called by none other than Kuroro to meet at the inn right after the towns folk had left. His Phantom Troupe members are still waiting outside.

Like always, Hisoka dressed in an eccentric fashion, wearing a purple colored suit matched with a green tie that has poker card symbols printed on it. He even wears face make up, a star on his right cheek and a tear drop on his left cheek.

Kuroro have no idea why Hisoka has such an obsession with poker cards and weird fashion styles, but then again there are so many things he couldn't understand about the man either despite knowing the red head for years. What matters to him right now is that he could get Hisoka's full cooperation in the plan to get the town's famous and attractive bookworm to move in with him. And it just so happens that Hisoka owns an asylum, albeit the said place often contained sane people who were just misunderstood by the majority of the towns folk. That didn't bother Hisoka though. To him, it's yet another entertaining way of earning money. He does enjoy himself at other's miserable expense. Rumors have it that he becomes this way after being an orphan at the age of 12. Another disturbing rumor that surrounds him is that he is also the murderer of his birth parents, but since there is lack of evidence, people eventually stopped talking about it.

Kuroro pulls out a sack of gold coins and lays it on the table in front of Hisoka. The red head hummed a cheerful tune and pick up a coin. ''Ah, I'm listening.''

''You know about my wish to get Kurapika to live with me. He needs a little… persuasion.''

''Hohoho! I heard that he turned you down flat. Quite brave of him.''

The antique collector has a strong urge to punch Hisoka for laughing at him, but he skillfully remained calm and kept a stoic expression. ''Everyone knows his best friend isn't exactly stable.''

Hisoka looked serious after hearing this. It is not the first time he locked up innocent people in his asylum but all of them had been adults. ''Pairo? He is harmless, and it would earn me a bad reputation for getting a sickly kid into my asylum.''

''True but Kurapika would do anything to keep him from being locked up. By telling the whole town that it serves to lessen Kurapika's burden if Pairo is taken care of in the asylum instead of continuously living with him every day, they will easily believe it. They already find him odd enough because of his random inventions. Some believed him to be a hoarder too, by looking at the amount of junk he collects in his house. It should be easy.''

''So you want me to throw Pairo in the asylum unless he agrees to move in with you? It will take more than some gold coins to get me to do this, DANCHOU.'' Hisoka half mocked the black haired man.

''I knew about your desire to fight with me as well. Since we're both endowed with martial arts skills, I will see to it that after this is over, we'll have a match.''

''Be grateful that I've known you long enough, Kuroro Lucilfer. It's a deal then. I am curious to see how this will turn out, you devilish soul.'' Hisoka smirked darkly and takes the sack of gold coins.

* * *

The whole group of the Phantom Troupe along with Hisoka had arrived at Kurapika and Pairo's humble wooden cottage, bringing along a horse carriage that serves to take Pairo away to the asylum if Kurapika were to refuse Kuroro's wishes.

Nobunaga, who donned on a regular outfit instead of his usual samurai uniform as ordered by his leader, knocked loudly on the door. After the rest of the group members called out Kurapika and Pairo's name for a few more minutes, it is confirmed that the cottage is empty. It made them puzzled, where could the two lads be at this late hour?

''Do you suppose they knew about us trying to get them and they had left?'' Shizuku asked innocently.

''That would be impossible. Danchou didn't even leave any hints that he suspects them to be Kurutanians. I heard that Pairo has left for the inventor's fair. Maybe Kurapika had gone along?'' Shalnark suggested.

''It is possible; however, for Kurapika to leave means there wouldn't be anyone to pay the taxes and to tend to their livestock. Unless, he had gotten help from someone else for those tasks.'' Kuroro puts his palm over his mouth; he often does that whenever he is thinking.

''So what do we do now?'' asked the rest of the members.

Kuroro stood still while looking over the empty cottage, and finally declared, ''We are not in the hurry, since they will be back sooner or later. I will pay Tompa again to keep guard of this house until they come home.''

Without their knowledge, Pairo had already packed some supplies and heads out alone, being away from them about 3 kilometers distance. He decided to try to walk back to the strange castle in an effort to save Kurapika despite all the snow and wind blowing on his face.

''Telling the town what really happened will just make them laugh at me so I will go there alone. I probably remember the way better now, so screw it even if I don't have my glasses!''

* * *

It stopped snowing in the morning when everyone at the castle had woken up. And the enchanted objects suggested that Kurapika could walk around the castle's spacious back lawn, since he expressed his wish to be at the outdoors. The Beast takes this as a cue to join the blonde for a stroll as well. It's easier for the two of them to have decent conversations after last night's incident.

Thanks to the large cupboard, Biske, Kurapika is wearing a set of winter clothes. It consists of light green trousers with black leather boots, with a matching dark green fur coat that has a hoodie. Everyone thought it made him look charming despite his denial. As for the Beast, he is wearing a white button up shirt with dark blue pants and a maroon colored cloak. With all of that thick fur on his body, getting a chill isn't his concern.

After awhile, Kurapika told the Beast that he wants to walk his giant hybrid bird around alone, the reason being that Birdie gets stressed whenever the Beast is nearby and so the Beast goes upstairs together with Pokkles and Hanzo. They head towards the balcony so that they could watch Kurapika from above.

The cursed prince broke the silence by confessing to his two faithful servants about his new positive feelings towards Kurapika. ''I've never felt this way about anyone. How do I say this… I want him to see me as a friend.''

''Oh, good progress sir! What else?'' the other two asked curiously.

''I want to do something for him, just to see him smile again like he did yesterday. But what? I don't really know what he likes.'' the Beast sighs, feeling discouraged.

''Well, there's the usual things, desserts, new clothes cause he certainly needs them, playing chess or even go hunting, you know, whatever is it that two guys could do together.'' Hanzo suggest lazily, thinking that his master wouldn't do it for his prisoner. He had gotten used to the Beast being a selfish person most of the time.

Pokkles rolled his eyes at the talking clock's suggestions. ''Ahh, no no. It has to be something very special. Something that sparks his interest, wait a minute! I remember now! Follow me, sir.''

* * *

With only the two of them, the Beast is holding Kurapika's right arm gently, intending to bring him to the castle's library. He didn't tell the blonde though, because he hoped that it would be a surprise, a way to impress his possibly new friend.

''Kurapika, there's something I want to show you.''

They've finally arrived at the gigantic door to the library, and the Beast slowly opens it. But before Kurapika could peek inside, he closes it again and continued, ''But first, you have to close your eyes.''

He looks at him questioningly, arching one of his delicate eyebrows. This made the Beast grinned and explained, ''It's a surprise. Don't worry.''

Kurapika reasoned that he could trust the Beast since they did have a fairly pleasant morning together, and clearly he has no intentions to harm him, or play any sort of tricks on him. So he did as he was told and closes his eyes. After making sure that the blonde isn't secretly peeking at all, he opens the door and gently pulls both of his arms to lead him inside.

The Beast walks away from the boy to draw back the curtains of the library, as it is quite dark without having any source of light entering into the room. Once sunlight fills the room, Kurapika flinches reflexively; he could feel some light hits his face.

''May I open my eyes now?''

''Alright, now.''

Opening his eyes slowly, he looks around and started to gasp in surprise and excitement. All around him are seemingly endless rows of books, with all of the shelves measuring at least 15 feet high! Kurapika felt that he could stay in this room forever, he also felt like he is dreaming again for the hundredth time ever since he steps foot into this castle. Living in that small, provincial town for a month, with almost no one to appreciate his interest in reading, it really made him feel grateful and happy.

''I can't believe it! I've never seen so many books in all my life.''

''You like it?''

''Yes. I could probably find something new to read every day.''

''Then, it's yours.''

Hearing those words made Kurapika turned quickly to look at the Beast with wide eyes. Sure, he gets a book or two from Mr. Satotz before, but to actually be given a whole gigantic library by someone who barely knows him, it is just almost unbelievable.

''Um… thank you, really. Thank you so much. But why?''

''Let's just say I am trying my best to make sure my prisoner stays here.'' The Beast laughed at his own joke.

''Right, I almost forgot… And, there is something I've wanted to ask of you too. If that is alright.''

''Go ahead, I won't bite.''

''How do I actually call you? I mean, you know my name. It's just fair to know yours.''

The Beast pondered for a moment at Kurapika's question. Come to think of it, most of his servants had stopped calling him by his birth name ever since they're all cursed with the spell. But at the same time, he understands that Kurapika wants to know because he feels more at ease around him now.

_I guess this is a good progress to our relationship. I can always find out more about Kurapika too and it will help us to become closer friends. No harm telling him then._

''Just call me Leorio.''

Kurapika gave him a warm smile and the funny, tingling feeling washes over Leorio again, just like yesterday. He scratches the back of his head sheepishly and proceeds to sit down on a nearby chair, watching Kurapika picking out a few books. Curiously he glanced over some of the book's titles.

_So, he is mostly into fantasy and anything to do with science and history._

''Leorio, do you want to read as well? Or perhaps you prefer to do something else? I don't mind if you go somewhere else, I will stay here until lunch time.'' Kurapika noticed him looking, and it started to make him feel bad because he didn't like the idea that he is the only one enjoying himself.

''Hahahaha! I do like reading too, just about different stuff! I'll go get myself some books too.'' Leorio nervously replied and quickly walked around the library. He picked out a book about medical treatments. It's a combination of traditional and modern methods for treating the human body.

It surprises Kurapika because he didn't think that someone with a simple mind and hot temper would be interested about such things. Once again he smiled. He was glad to be proven wrong about this sentient furry creature.

* * *

**Yays! Finally, they are friends now, ready to learn more about each other. But also Kuroro had finally gotten Hisoka's help. And I'm thinking how Leorio would find out about Kurapika's true heritage and the Scarlet Eyes. I will gladly accept new ideas, so please review. ^_^**


End file.
